CRISÁLIDA
by Yunuen
Summary: Las cosas jamás son lo que parecen, y el amor es lo más insólito de todo.¡TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Casi no lo menciono, pero en todos mis fics (a menos que diga lo contrario) las Tortugas tienen 15, y este fic no es la excepción: los chicos tienen 15 años, no más, no menos.

**Discla****imer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo, desde siempre, por siempre y para siempre. Y ni gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dedicado a mi buen amigo Guir

**CRISÁLIDA**

1. Soplo de frió calcinante

-De verdad que no lo entiendo Leo.-dice Rafael con enfado-¿Por qué siempre pierdo en los volados o en piedra, papel o tijeras?

Rafael, Miguel Ángel y Leonardo salen de una tienda de abarrotes, con una bolsa de víveres cada uno. Salen a la calle repleta de nieve. Es de noche y corre un ligero pero gélido viento, pero los tres hermanos van apropiadamente abrigados de pies a cabeza. Y debido al frío, ninguno de las tortugas deseaba salir, pero era muy necesario porque necesitaban víveres, y se decidió por medio de la suerte para que alguien fuera a la tienda, y Rafael fue el desafortunado en perder en los volados. Pero Leonardo decidió acompañarlo para que no se sintiera tan mal. Y ya que iban dos tortugas, Miguel Ángel también se apuntó, sólo por ir de coliche.

-Yo te digo si quieres.

-Le pregunte al barrendero no a la escoba.

Miguel Ángel simplemente se encoge de hombros.

-Bueno.-responde el barrendero, es decir Leonardo-En piedra, papel o tijeras, debes observar detenidamente el movimiento de la muñeca de tu oponente. Hasta en la última milésima de segundo es donde puedes percatarte qué objeto desplegará su mano.

-Eso es lo que yo hago-presume la tortuga de la bufanda anaranjada.

-Sí Chucha, nada más cuando te conviene te aplicas como se debe.

-Y en los volados-continúa Leonardo-pues… yo creo que sí tienes mala suerte.

-Creí que Miguelito podría estar haciéndome trampa-voltea a verlo y éste hace como que no sabe que le está diciendo-pero cuando tú echabas la moneda y siempre caía la cara que no pedí…

-A lo mejor es tu karma.-propone Miguel Ángel.

-¿Mi karma?

-Tu mala actitud te trae mala suerte. ¿Verdad que tengo razón, Leo?

-Podría ser, ya que el karma…

-¡¿MI MALA ACTITUD?!

-¿Ves?

-¿Quieres ver que tan mala actitud puedo tener, hermanito?-dice con un tono nada amistoso.

Miguel Ángel corre a ponerse al otro lado de Leonardo, quedando éste en medio ahora.

-Rafa-lo aplaca el mayor, con un tono suave de su voz-no tienes por qué enojarte.

Rafael resopla, detesta darle la razón a Leonardo, pero se calma. O eso intenta.

-¿Cómo no me voy a enojar? Perder en los volados para salir a la calle con este horrible frío. Hace tanto frío que hay poca gente.

Doblan en una esquina.

-Yo creo que es mejor.-opina Leonardo-Así no estamos expuestos a tanto humanos.

-Y en la tienda-agrega Miguel Ángel-tampoco había tanta gente y salimos rápido. Pero en cuanto llegue a casa, me meto a mi camita y nadie ni nada me va a sacar de ella.

-A mí tampoco.-Leonardo opina lo mismo que su hermano menor.

-Ni a mí.-igual Rafael.

Caminan un trecho en silencio.

El frío viento, que remarca la inminente llegada del invierno a la Ciudad de Nueva York, los golpea con suavidad, pero no por ser tenue, su hostigamiento deja de ser menos intenso, al menos para ellos, que son de sangre fría. Y tal es su persistencia, que logra colarse por entre sus bufandas y acaricia sus mejillas. Rápido, Rafael y Leonardo acomodan sus bufandas para cubrirse mejor. Miguel Ángel prefiere arrimarse a su hermano que trae la bufanda azul, entrelaza su brazo con el de él, y oculta su cara en el hombro de éste. Así, con su cara resguardada en el hombro de su hermano mayor, no tiene que hace frente a la brisa congelante, dejando que Leonardo lo guíe por las casi solitarias calles.

-¿Por qué tuve que ser tortuga?-Rafael se queja del helado tiempo.

-A mí me gusta ser tortuga.-más o menos se le oye decir a Miguel Ángel, ya que no se atreve a dejar su refugio.-Lo que no me gusta es el frío.

-Aguanten.-los alienta Leonardo-Unos metros más y llegamos a El Acor…-se detiene.

Hay algo más allá y no es El Acorazado. Sucede algo en plena calle.

Los otros también se paran. Miguel Ángel (que se ha asomado para saber qué ha pasado como para dejar de caminar) y Rafael miran hacia donde ve el mayor de ellos. Ven una ambulancia estacionada y cómo los paramédicos están subiendo a una persona en camilla al interior del vehículo.

A unos pasos de la ambulancia, se puede apreciar una gran mancha de sangre desparramada por la acera. El color aún de tono rojo intenso de la sangre contrasta aterradora pero bellamente contra la blancura de la nieve. Luce como cuando un niño tiene una creación accidental al derramar la brillante pintura sobre la pulcra hoja.

Hay pocos humanos curiosos, y al parecer, ninguno de ellos sube a la ambulancia para ir con esa persona herida.

-Vamos.-Rafael apremia a los otros-Sino, yo también necesitaré de la ambulancia.-echa andar sin esperarlos.

Pero Leonardo no parece querer dar un solo paso.

-Vamos Leo, que me congelo. –lo apura Miguel Ángel.

-Hay algo extraño allá.-dice con inquietud.

-¿Algo extraño?

-Es débil, pero puedo sentir algo, justo donde está la ambulancia.

-Debe ser el frío-se vuelve Rafael-que te atrofia el cerebro y crees en cosas que no existen.

-No es eso.-sigue mirando fijamente.

Él ya se hubiera acercado a ese lugar, si Miguel Ángel no lo tuviera con fuerza del brazo. Y es porque él apenas está sintiendo algo, que le dice que no suelte a su hermano mayor, que no vaya para allá. Tal vez sea por prudencia, o por miedo.

La ambulancia se va, y los humanos se dispersan.

-Ojala se encuentre bien esa persona. Nadie fue con ella.-dice Leonardo, afligido.

-Ojala.-dice Miguel Ángel con algo de pena, y se vuelve a acurrucar en el hombro del mayor.

-Ojala y movieras tus piecitos. Pero como sigues ahí plantado, ahí te quedas.-Rafael reanuda su marcha.

Y repentinamente…

…una intensa luz y un fuerte estruendo surgen aparentemente de la nada, iluminando y dando calor a la oscura y fría noche.

Ha sido la ambulancia que ha explotado.

Los humanos que aún andan cerca y las tortugas, son sorprendidos por tan inesperado estallido, pero Leonardo resulta ser el más exaltado porque él ha visto claramente todo: la ambulancia se detuvo abruptamente, a escasos metros de haber avanzado, como si se hubiera estrellado contra una pared invisible, los paramédicos salieron de la ambulancia y huyeron como para salvar la vida, abandonando al paciente, y sin más, el vehiculo estalló…

Muchos pedazos de metal son lanzados en todas direcciones. Tal es el shock, que nadie se mueve para protegerse de esos candentes proyectiles. Afortunadamente a nadie lastiman.

Todos, incluso las tortugas, han enmudecido y petrificado ante el fuego.

Tras unos segundos de estupefacción, Leonardo reacciona y da un par de pasos, soltando la bolsa de los víveres que trae, queriendo ir apresurada y directamente hacia el fuego, pero Miguel Ángel no lo suelta.

-¿A dónde vas?-también se olvida de los sagrados alimentos por contener a su hermano.

-¡Hay que ayudar a esa persona!

-¡No!-Rafael, tira su bolsa y se apresura a sujetarlo-¡No hay nada qué hacer! ¡Ya está…!

Leonardo desiste. Mira sin poder creer que todo haya pasado tan rápido.

Una alta llamarada yace en el lugar de la ambulancia.

Rafael y Miguel Ángel bajan la mirada, entristecidos por el desastre. Leonardo insiste en ver el intenso calor, como si de entre las incandescentes llamaradas, de un momento a otro, fuese a aparecer esa desafortunada persona.

Y ese algo extraño que percibió, no ha desaparecido.

-Ah-inhala quedo, pero logran oírlo sus hermanos.

Ellos miran la expresión de asombro en el rostro de su hermano mayor, y voltean hacia donde él no ha apartado la vista ni un instante.

De entre las llamaradas surge alguien. Alguien camina entre el fierro retorcido y el fuego. Va a un paso sin prisa. Y sorprendentemente, el infierno que lo envuelve no logra chamuscar ni su piel, ni sus huesos. Camina entre ese abrasador calor como un demonio que se siente a gusto en él, porque es como si estuviera en casa.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ahora sí les voy a pedir que me tengan paciencia, iré lento con la actualización, por la chamba que ahora sí me va a entretener me estaré atrasando para subir capítulos.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo, desde siempre, por siempre y para siempre. Y ni gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dedicado a mi buen amigo Guir

**CRISÁLIDA**

2. Azoro

La terrible figura que ha salido desde las entrañas de ese agobiante calor, camina a paso lento, como si se burlara del fuego, pues no la incinera, no la puede convertir en cenizas como a la desafortunada ambulancia.

Y como si el fuego blasfemara su impotencia, un último estallido consume lo que queda de los fierros.

Un grito solitario agrieta el antes frió y ahora pesado y abrasador silencio.

La figura siniestra deja del todo la hoguera y finalmente se muestra como en realidad es: una chica muy joven, delgada, de mediana estatura, tez morena clara, cabello rubio claro un poco largo, sus ojos son de color verde lima. Todo su cabello está recogido en dos coletas atadas en su nuca. Un flequillo cubre una parte de su cara. Trae un vestido de color vino, y bajo éste, usa una blusa de mangas largas, trae medias blancas que le llegan a la rodilla, y calza zapatos que hacen juego con el vestido. Si no fuera por el fuego que todavía arde a sus espaldas, ella parecería una jovencita que anda despreocupadamente por la calle.

Avanza paso a paso.

Los presentes no se atreven a siquiera respirar, no vaya a ser que un suspiro llame la atención de esa creatura salida de las mismas llamas del infierno.

Pero lo que nadie ve, excepto Leonardo, es que ella parece desorientada y cansada. Sus ropas están desaliñadas y su cabello también, aunque hay sangre en toda su ropa, pero no pareciera que mana de alguna parte de su cuerpo. Leonardo cree que los paramédicos hicieron su trabajo antes de salir despavoridos hacia la helada oscuridad, lo que lo tranquiliza momentáneamente. Aprovecha que sus hermanos han soltado un poco el agarre, seguramente por tan aterradora visión, avanza hacia ella al ver que se detiene, como tratando de averiguar en dónde se encuentra.

Ni Rafael ni Miguel Ángel se percatan de las intenciones de su hermano mayor, hasta que ya ha avanzado tres pasos.

-Leo.-dicen quedo, por temor a llamar la atención de la chica.

Leonardo avanza con mucha cautela, en parte por no querer asustarla, y en parte por temor a que pueda dejar de parecer una indefensa niña y se transforme en un ser diabólico con cuernos y cola y que escupa fuego por la boca.

Cuando está a una distancia más o menos prudente…

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunta con mucha precaución.

Sólo hasta que oye una suave voz, ella se percata de que hay alguien frente suyo.

Lo mira sin interés.

En otra parte no lejos de ahí…

Un solitario conductor se estaciona al marcar el semáforo la luz roja. Y por alguna razón gira al cabeza hacia la acera, y por ello ve a un niño tirado en la banqueta, inconciente. De prisa baja de su auto. Se acerca a él y trata de despertarlo.

-Oye niño.

El niño no parece reaccionar. Toma su pulso y comprueba que está vivo. Así que lo carga, se lo lleva al auto y lo recuesta en el asiento de atrás. Sube y no espera el cambio de luz, acelera para llevarlo al hospital más cercano.

El fuego todavía arde con deseos de no apagarse jamás.

La chica mira por un segundo a quien tiene enfrente y lo ignora. Va a su izquierda. Sus pasos ahora es más rápidos y seguros.

Las asustadas personas se arrinconan más hacia la pared, ya que la chica pareciera estar interesados en ellos.

Pero ella sigue de largo.

-¡EVANDER!-grita tan de repente y con todo lo que le dan sus pulmones, que sobresalta a todos.

Se rompe esa rara sensación de que se trataba de una pesadilla.

-¡EVANDER!

Leonardo la sigue.

Y sus hermanos a él.

-¡EVANDER!

En eso, una patrulla va doblando la esquina. Los oficiales ven a través del parabrisas el fuego y a las personas agazapadas en un local. No se sorprenden tanto, han visto cosas peores: una rodilla doblada completamente en sentido contrario, un niño obeso atorado en el asiento del columpio, un electricista enredado en los cables de alta tensión. Y tampoco les sorprende que una jovencita, suponen herida, por la sangre todavía fresca que ha manchado su linda ropa, vaya caminando directo hacia ellos, quizás por la desesperación de pedirles ayuda. Se para el vehículo, pero ella no detiene su apurado andar.

-Eso es…-murmura Leonardo, y se detiene, impresionado al percibir ese algo otra vez, pero ahora más intenso.

La chica mira al vehículo con una gran seriedad en su rostro. Le impide seguir avanzando, pero no detiene su prisa. Y como si se tratara de un carrito del supermercado, le da un fuerte empujo y lo lanza lejos.

El auto se estrella contra un local derrumbando la pared, volviendo a estremecer a los mudos testigos de tan extraño suceso. El metal del vehículo queda retorcido, como una arrugada hoja de papel, aprisionando a sus estupefactos ocupantes.

Los humanos presentes ya han visto suficiente, huyen presas del miedo.

Miguel Ángel también lo haría, sino fuera porque Leonardo no deja de seguir a la chica tan de cerca.

La jovencita por fin se detiene, y en su muñeca izquierda observa una especie de reloj con un punto de luz verde parpadeando. Echa a correr.

-¡Rafael, Miguel Ángel!-Leonardo voltea para indicarles-¡Vayan por El Acorazado y alcáncenme!

-¡¿Pero de qué hablas?!-protesta Rafael-¿No viste lo que esa niña le hizo a la ambulancia y a esos pobres?-señala la patrulla con sus desesperados conductores que luchan por salir.

-¡Por eso mismo, hay que evitar que lastimé a alguien!-y corre tras ella.

Sus hermanos corren hacia donde dejaron estacionado El Acorazado.

-¡Y no olvide la despensa!-Leonardo se vuelve para una última indicación.

Y tienen que regresar y recoger los víveres.

-Casi nos quedamos sin comer-dice Miguel Ángel, muy preocupado.

Rafael sonríe con ironía. Parece que a su hermanito le preocupa más su estomago que lo que está pasando.

Toman las cosas y emprenden la carrera.

La chica corre en medio de la calle. Afortunadamente no hay muchos vehículos transitando, y los pocos que hay, los esquiva dando un gran salto sobre éstos, dejando sorprendido a todo pobre conductor que se topa con ella, y por la sorpresa, uno que otro auto derrapa unos metros, pero al no ver tráfico el vehículo es controlado enseguida.

Ella corre sin apartar la vista del extraño reloj que le indica que se está acercando a lo que busca. Y de repente, el punto se intensifica, levanta la vista y en ese preciso momento pasa un auto frente suyo a toda velocidad, ya que llegó a la siguiente calle.

El auto sigue avanzando y el punto luminoso pareciera seguir la trayectoria de ese vehículo.

Corre tras éste, corre con todas sus fuerzas, incluso su aliento lo lanza a grandes bocanadas, revelando el gran esfuerzo que hace para no perderlo de vista. Su aliento inmediatamente se condensa y se convierte en vapor por el intenso frío, frío que pareciera no incomodarle al igual que el fuego que la envolvía hace un momento. E increíblemente, puede seguir la marcha del auto. Está a punto de alcanzarlo, pero después de unos metros de una extrema carrera, sus piernas ya no le responden y tropieza y cae, lastimándose una rodilla y la mano derecha con que trató de no estamparse en el pavimento.

Se toma un momento para jalar una gran bocanada de aire. Con mucho esfuerzo se pone de pie, y obligando a su cuerpo al límite, reanuda su carrera. Para su fortuna, el auto se detiene por un alto. Da un salto espectacular y aterriza sobre el techo del vehículo.

El señor que conduce escucha un golpe sobre su auto, pero no le da importancia. Y avanza al cambiar la luz del semáforo de rojo a verde, yendo a la máxima velocidad permitida, ya que tiene prisa.

La chica, de alguna forma, logra agarrarse del techo, es como si clavara sus uñas para no caer, mientras rompe con su puño derecho el vidrio de la ventanilla (el conductor voltea enseguida hacia el asiento trasero). Se mete al interior del vehículo. Sus nudillos sangran, pero no se queja.

El conductor mira sorprendido a una chica que hace un segundo no estaba.

-Evander.-dice ella por lo bajo al encontrar a un niño inconciente en el asiento trasero. Y no tarda nada en sentarse y acunar al niño en sus brazos.-Detenga el auto.-le ordena al conductor con serenidad pero con firmeza.

El conductor no reacciona. Y por está distracción, no ve por dónde conduce y ni desacelera y el auto se estrella contra un autobús que va enfrente. La bolsa de aire de activa al instante.

Y por el impacto, en el autobús, los pasajeros al no contar con cinturón de seguridad, caen de sus asientos, llegan a herirse con algún tubo o con el mismo asiento de enfrente, o caen encima de su acompañante o de la persona que tienen a su lado. El chofer del autobús frena enseguida.

En cuanto se detiene el auto, la chica, de una poderosa patada, abre la puerta zafándola, y sale con el niño en brazos. Parecen ilesos. Camina tan rápido como sus fuerzas le permiten, dejando atrás el accidente automovilístico.

Después de un corto trayecto, se da cuenta de que en esas desoladas calles hace frío y va en aumento. Comienza a temblar. Se preocupa, ni el niño ni ella visten ropas para un clima tan atroz como lo es el invierno. El chico sólo trae lo que parece ser el uniforme de la escuela. Camina y camina y camina, pero cada vez más lento, sin un rumbo fijo y sin saber qué hacer, pues por más que ha mirado a su alrededor, el lugar le es completamente desconocido. Y hasta que ya se cansan sus brazos de traer cargando al niño, se mete en un callejón oscuro. Llega hasta toparse con un muro, se sienta en el congelado suelo, acomoda a su pequeño acompañante en su regazo y lo abraza con fuerza pues el frío es intenso. Estruja al pequeño tanto como puede para conservar el calor entre los dos. Mira su reloj y toca algunos botones con su sangrada y temblorosa mano, pero sus dedos están entumecidos, le es imposible oprimir los raros botones de ese singular reloj. Sopla sobre sus tiesos dedos, pero su aliento se enfría en cuanto abandona su cansado cuerpo, no sirve de mucho. Así que cierra los ojos, los aprieta, se concentra. Sabe, de alguna manera, cómo salir de esta situación, sólo debe buscar en su interior. Trata de concentrarse, pero el implacable frío y el agotamiento vencen su determinación y termina por quedarse dormida.

La congelante brisa los envuelve, les da un abrazo tan frío como el de la misma Muerte, cubriéndolos con su manto blanco, que poco a poco se va convirtiendo en un ataúd.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Quiero agradecer a Tari por la sugerencia para el nombre del pequeño que aparece en este capítulo.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer mi fic y por sus reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo, desde siempre, por siempre y para siempre. Y ni gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dedicado a mi buen amigo Guir

**CRISÁLIDA**

3. Entre las frías penumbras

_O__scuridad._

_S__ilencio._

_Frío._

_Dolor._

_S__oledad._

_Es el V__acío que te envuelve, que te abriga, que te abraza. Aunque ya te es familiar, entonces, no te incomoda, ya no te asusta. Ha sido parte de ti hace tanto, que ya no te agobia esa asfixia que amenaza cortar tu aliento, ni ese martilleo constante en tu cabeza que amenaza con hacerla estallar, ni esa espina clavada en tu corazón que está por partirlo. Ya no temes dejar de respirar, no temes dejar de pensar, no temes dejar de sentir, porque hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de existir…pues tu alma hace tiempo que se extinguió, y sin ella, cual flama de una vela que ha sido apagada, la cera no tiene por qué atemorizarse por ser consumida por el calor, y el frío de la indiferencia la preserva intacta y a salvo del otro sufrir que es desquiciante aún más: la vida._

_Abres los ojos. C__on gran esfuerzo obligas a tus parpados abrirse, es como si tratarás de levantar una pesada cortina de metal. Y al abrirlos, todavía está a tu alrededor la oscuridad, salvo que la sensación del Vacío se ha ido, pero para cederle su lugar a una tremenda pesadez, te sientes incapaz de mover un solo dedo, si con trabajo logras respirar. Y si fuera por ti, eso harías, dejarías de respirar. Pero hay alguien que te impide irte de este mundo de caos y sufrimiento. Sólo por él sigues aquí, sólo por él continuas viva._

-Evander.

La chica se incorpora con lentitud porque se siente cansada todavía, y también porque no busca precipitarse al no saber en dónde se encuentra. Al ver a su alrededor descubre que la entrada de esa habitación está abierta y que por ésta la luz se cuela. Se levanta de la cama y camina casi arrastrando los pies, pero está atenta por cualquier amenaza que pueda encontrar al salir. Llega a la entrada que curiosamente no tiene puerta alguna y permanece en el umbral, escudriñando su entorno. Pero no repara en lo que parece ser una fosa y que contiene agua, ni en el puente que se usa para cruzarla. No repara en el vagón abandonado de un metro subterráneo, ni en la pila de papeles que hay sobre un escritorio, ni en la computadora que está apagada. No repara en varios artefactos que hay más allá y que al parecer fuesen usados en algún tipo de entrenamiento, o quizás de tortura. No repara que en otra parte hay televisores apilados unos cerca de otros, pero sólo uno está encendido y en el cual se ven imágenes, y hay varios muebles los cuales deben servir para sentarse. Ella no repara en todo eso, porque le importa únicamente encontrar a…

-Jajajajaja.

Una risa infantil y entusiasta se oye no muy lejos, cerca de donde está el aparato encendido. Camina deprisa. Correría, pero sus debilitadas piernas no la dejan, hasta cojea, una de sus rodillas le molesta, a pesar que ha sido curada y vendada como su mano.

Al llegar, se encuentra con un niño tirado en el piso, es muy parecido a ella, y no está sólo, hay un extraño ser de color verde que, a primera vista, sólo trae encima una cosa naranja alrededor de sus ojos. Ve que el ser verde le hace algo a los costados del niño, y sin siquiera detenerse a pensar que aquello que ve sólo se trata de un indefenso juego, la jovencita se lanza contra el ser verde, lo empuja, apartándolo del niño.

-¡Enid!-el niño grita, apenas dándose cuenta de presencia de la chica.

La chica aprovecha el aturdimiento del ser verde (aunque en realidad está más aturdido por la sorpresa del empujón que el que lo haya lastimado), toma la mano del niño y lo jala y prácticamente lo pone de pie.

-Evander-habla con tranquilidad-debemos irnos. Él puede ser un enemigo.

-No lo es, es mi amigo.

-¿Amigo?

-Oyeoyeoyeoye, niña-Miguel Ángel se pone de pie-no le estaba haciendo nada a Evander, te lo juro.-y levanta la mano derecha, como haciendo la promesa.

-No me hacía daño.-Evander se suelta de Enid y se arrima a Miguel Ángel y toma su mano, como esperando que Enid entienda que no debe temer de él.

Ella mira a Evander, lo nota demasiado confiado. Pero ellos no pueden confiar en nadie.

-Hermano, hay que salir de aquí.-lo reprende, pero su voz sigue siendo calmada.

-Peo él no es malo-el chico no obedece y no se aparta de Miguel Ángel-Es una tortuga muy simpática.

Ella mira a la tortuga de arriba a abajo. No la asusta, le importa más salir de ahí cuanto antes. Y no ve otra salida que usar la fuerza. Avanza hacia ellos, de forma amenazadora. Evander es un niño, a él tal vez lo ha engañado, pero ella no confiará en el supuesto amigo. La furia surge en su interior, la que su por su mirada pareciera querer salir. Invoca su fuego interno para avivar las brasas de su fortaleza que se están apagando. Intenta avivar esa furia que le dará la fuerza para sacar al niño de ese lugar. No pueden estar ahí, sea donde sea que estén, corren peligro.

Da un paso, otro paso, uno más…

Miguel Ángel se asusta. Toma con fuerza la mano de Evander. De ser una niñita, ahora, con esa terrorífica mirada, la chica vuelve a ser ese ente que él vio salir del fuego, que destrozó la patrulla y que provocó un accidente automovilístico.

-"Tranquilo."-piensa, animándose a sí mismo-"Tranquilo. No debes mostrar duda, sino, no te ganarás su confianza…o eso dijo Sensei. Claro, como si fuera fácil no temblar de miedo teniendo en frente a una niña que amenaza con arrancarme el caparazón de un jalón. También dijo Sensei que ella es peligrosa, pero Leo tenía que hacerla de Valiente Caballero de Brillante Armadura y salvar a la Damisela en Desgracia y traerla a casa. Aunque no podíamos abandonar a Evander. Y para colmo los demás tuvieron que salir quesque a buscar pistas, dejándome cuidando a esta fiera, ¡¿y para qué?! para que me comiera y sin masticarme. Ahora yo soy el Damiselo en Desgracia…¡Auxilio!"

Evander aferra más la mano de la tortuga, también está asustado. Es como si supiera tenerle miedo a Enid cuando se enfada. Pero no se aparta de Miguel Ángel, porque sabe que Enid no se atrevería a mostrar de lo que es verdaderamente capaz de hacerle a su amigo si se queda junto a él.

Un paso más y…la chica trastabilla y cae. La fuerza con la que contaba que le ayudaría la ha abandonado así como así. Su cuerpo ya no puede obedecer a su determinación de llevar a Evander a otro sitio más seguro.

Miguel Ángel hace una silenciosa exhalación, aliviado porque la chica no se ha recuperado del todo. Suelta al niño y se arrodilla cerca de ella.

-Debes volver a la cama. Todavía estás débil. Si apenas dormiste como veinte minutos.

La toma para levantarla.

No sintiéndose con energía siquiera para apartarlo, deja que le ayude a ponerse de pie. Este acercamiento le parece muy sutil, no percibe amenaza.

La lleva a sentarse al sofá. Él se sienta a su lado y el niño al otro.

Enid se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos, para demostrarle que no le teme.

-Un poco de comida te ayudará a reanimarte. ¿Tienes hambre?

Ella no se molesta siquiera en tratar de entablar la comunicación, porque está distraída en esa mirada azul cielo de la tortuga. Le hace sentir algo extraño, pero es confortable.

-Comida.-repite Miguel Ángel. Con una mano apunta a su boca abierta y con la otra hace círculos sobre su estomago.

-¿Qué no tienes hambre?-le pregunta Evander, pero Enid no le presta atención-Enid...-insiste y le jala la manga de la blusa, sólo así logra que voltee a verlo.

-No tengo hambre.-niega con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo de que no?-sintiendo que el peligro ha pasado, Miguel Ángel la toma de la mano y se la lleva a la cocina-¿Qué no sabes que debes comer para crecer grandototota y fuertotota?

-Eso es lo siempre nos dice papá-los sigue el niño-y es cierto, hermana. Debes comer algo.

Ella deja que la lleve. No tiene manera de poner resistencia, ya que apenas si tiene fuerzas para caminar, pero trata de averiguar qué es esa sensación que experimenta al tener su mano apresada por la de la tortuga. El agarre es amable y cálido.

Splinter está en su habitación, meditando, pero atento a su alrededor. Por un segundo creyó que la chica sería un problema. Está cansada y no representa un verdadero peligro, aún.

Miguel Ángel sienta a Enid a la mesa, y le prepara algo rápido.

Enid se encorva un poco, sintiéndose muy cansada. Se lamenta no haber cumplido con su misión que tanto le encomendó su padre: proteger a Evader. No importa el tormento o el dolor que va a padecer, eso no será suficiente par obtener el perdón de su padre ni de sí misma. Voltea a ver a su protegido, apenas si logra distinguir que se ha sentado en una silla más allá. Ya sin fuerzas, se encorva aun más, pero luego se endereza intentando no bajar la frente, eso sería todavía más humillante. Debe enfrentar a su carcelero con coraje…

Pero comienza a dolerle la cabeza, como si las sombras del Vacío tiraran de su cabello, tan fuerte, como si quisiera arrancárselo. Tiran de él no para ayudarle a mantenerse erguida, sino para jalarla de nuevo a la oscuridad, al frío, al dolor, al silencio…Ella no quiere regresar ahí, no ahora, debe llevar a su hermano a un lugar seguro.

De repente, cuando cree que no puede hacer nada para evitar caer en ese oscuro lugar, a su nariz llega un riquísimo aroma, que en cuanto lo percibe, ella regresa a la iluminada cocina, y su estomago gruñe ansioso. Enseguida recupera algo de fuerzas, y se sienta correctamente, sin apartar la vista del plato con comida que tiene enfrente.

-Adelante.-le invita Miguel Ángel-Come.-le sirvió sopa de letras.

Pudiendo más el hambre que la angustia por estar en un lugar desconocido y con alguien que no conoce, Enid toma la cuchara y comienza a comer.

Miguel Ángel se sienta frente a ella, del otro lado de la mesa.

-Tu nombre es Enid, ¿cierto?-ella sólo abre la boca para engullir la comida casi con desesperación-Si quieres pan…-le acerca otro plato con una pieza de pan ya rebanada.

Ella toma una rebanada y come con avidez.

-Sí tenías hambre.-sonríe, mucho más calmado y la mira divertido-"¡Cómo me dio miedo hace rato! Menos mal que se tranquilizó. Justo como dijo Sensei, al estar en un lugar que no conoce podría ponerse agresiva. Menos mal que captó que no hay peligro."-la contempla un momento, con cierta fascinación, pues descubre algo-"Si no fuera por lo desarreglada que está, se vería más bonita. Es bonita.".Después de comer te darás un baño.-le dice-Yo te puedo prestar algo de ropa que ya no me queda. Y la que traes la podemos lavar, tenemos lavadora y secadora y estará limpia en un 2x3. ¿Qué te parece?

No le contesta.

Evander mira a Enid, no muy seguro de por qué no le quiere hablar a su amigo. Aunque ella no ha hablado mucho desde hace un tiempo.

-Él ya comió, sólo faltabas tú.-sigue Miguel Ángel tratando de hacer plática-Esperábamos que despertarás hasta mañana. Dormiste bien poquito.

Finalmente, ella levanta la cara y lo mira con fijeza.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gustó la sopa?

La chica duda en hablar, no está segura si debe de confiar en él. Pero por otra parte, algo le dice que está bien, que no hay peligro, ya que esos llamativos ojos azules más que verse amenazadores, irradian alegría. Una alegría que parece recordar de alguna parte, en alguien más: ella. Las imágenes pasan por su cabeza, se ve a sí misma muy contenta, estando con sus amigas o con su familia, ya sea en el cine, en la casa, en la escuela, en el centro comercial, en un cumpleaños…pero es como si viera una película y la Enid de las escenas que ve es otra. Ella, la Enid real, no es la protagonista, jamás ha vivido todo lo que ve.

-Gracias.-dice finalmente.

Por primera vez, la tortuga escucha la voz de la niña sin una pizca de enfado, aunque ella permanece seria. Su voz es tan tersa, que a sus oídos llega esa palabra como un algodón de azúcar que al probarlo, se derrite en segundos en la boca, pero deja una leve dulzura.

-De nada.-le sonríe de lo más contento.

Sí. Definitivamente algo se remueve en su interior por esa sonrisa y esa mirada. Será porque es muy diferente estar viendo esa película que presenciarlo. Y resurge ese confort nuevamente, e intenta sonreír, pero el Vacío también la aprisiona aun teniendo los ojos abiertos.

Después de que la niña coma, Miguel Ángel promete lo que dijo: le presta ropa a Enid y él se encarga de lavarla, mientras ella y su hermano descansan.

Al cabo de un buen rato, Donatelo, Rafael y Leonardo regresan a casa, entrando por uno de tantos accesos que tiene La Guarida. Están vestidos con bufandas, suéteres, guantes…están bien abrigados, es evidente que el frió no aminora. Se dirigen a la sala, donde están Splinter y Miguel Ángel viendo una película: Tron, un clásico de ciencia ficción. Evander los acompaña. Él está sentado en medio de los dos.

-Hola.-saluda Leonardo.

-Hola hijo, qué bueno que han regresado. ¿Cómo les fue?

-No encontramos nada. Ni una pista que nos indicara de dónde han vendido…Veo que has despertado, Evander.

El niño le sonríe.

Leonardo hace lo mismo, aunque le preocupa alguien más.

-¿Tuvieron problemas?

-Nada que yo no pudiera arreglar.-dice Miguel Ángel-¿Verdad amiguito?-acaricia la cabeza de Evander.

-Verdad Mia.-contesta con sinceridad el niño-¡Pero yo les puedo decir!-dice emocionado, como ansioso por contar una travesura que hizo.

Los recién llegados se alegran de ver que el niño está bien, o al menos Leonardo.

-Me alegra ver que estás de buen ánimo, Evander.

El niño asienta muy contento.

-¿MIA?-prefieren preguntan Rafael y Donatelo, extrañados por como el niño acaba de llamar a Miguel Ángel.

-Por **Mi**guel **Á**ngel.-hace énfasis en las dos primeras letras del primer nombre y en la primera del segundo.-Así se toma en cuenta sus dos nombres y no sólo uno.

-¿Verdad que es un niño muy listo?-les pregunta Miguel Ángel, orgulloso por su nuevo y mejorado nombre.

Por un segundo nadie dice nada, pero luego Rafael, que ya ha asimilado la nueva manera de decirle a su hermano menor, se ríe con ganas.

-¡MIA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Perdonen.-dice confundido el niño-¿Dije algo indebido?

-Evander-habla Donatelo-Mia, sí es un nombre, pero es de…

-No has hecho nada indebido Evander.-se adelanta a decir Leonardo, dándole un pequeño codazo a Donatelo-Uno puede llamar a un amigo de una manera afectuosa, y Mia es tu amigo, ¿cierto?

-Sip.

Evander y Miguel Ángel intercambian una breve mirada.

Y parece que Rafael va a reventar por tanta risa.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Rafael.-le llama la atención Splinter-Compórtate por favor. Deberías ser un ejemplo para el pequeño Evander.

-¡Pero Sensei…si…Mia.....! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Yo diría-dice Donatelo-que Rafael es quien debe seguir el ejemplo del niño.

-No le hagas caso a Rafa, Evander-lo alienta Miguel Ángel-Tú tenías algo que decirnos.

Se pone de pie, pero duda por las carcajadas de Rafael. Y Splinter le da un bastonazo en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¡Duele!

-Pues aplácate hijo.

-Ok, me doy.-se soba la cabeza.

-Bien Evander-continua Splinter-por favor, dinos qué les sucedió a Enid y a ti.

-Si son tan amables de tomar asiento, caballeros.-les invita a sentarse a los recién llegados.

-Qué niño tan educado.-dice Rafael-No es como uno que conozco.-mira nada disimulado a Miguel Ángel.

-Mira quien lo dice.

Leonardo se sienta al lado de su Maestro, Donatelo al lado de Miguel Ángel y Rafael se sienta en el sillón. Evander se pone al frente de ellos.

-Perdonen que no me haya presentado debidamente.-inicia el niño…

-Pero Evander,-…y lo interrumpe Miguel Ángel-no tienes que ser tan propio, estás entre cuates.

-Bueno.-se relaja y empieza a contar.-Mi hermana se llama Enid, y mi nombre es Evander…

-Que yo ya sabía el nombre de ella-vuelve a interrumpir Miguel Ángel-gracias a que los atendí como reyes.

-Hijo, permite que Evander continúe.

-Adelante.

-Pues bien. Ella es mi hermana y la llamo mi Guardián…

-¿Tu guardián?-ahora interrumpe Rafael.

-Preguntas sólo hasta el final del recorrido.-le dice en broma.

Las otras tres tortugas sueltan una pequeña risotada, bien, Miguel Ángel una más grande. Rafael se cruza de brazos, algo molesto.

-Ella es mi Guardián, porque me cuida.

-O sea, que es tu niñera.-recalca Rafael.

-Una hermana mayor no es lo mismo que una niñera.-aclara el niño.

-Pues ojala y nos puedas explicar, porque acá "mis ojos"-y señala al hermano mayor con la cabeza-más bien parece nuestra niñera. ¿Verdad hermanitos?

-¡Sí!-responden en coro Miguel Ángel y Donatelo.

-Bueno.-dice la niñera de lo más tranquilo-Alguien tiene que ver que no se metan en problemas.-le guiñe un ojo al niño.

-Aunque a veces-dice Splinter-hasta el mayor desobedece.

Leonardo sólo se encoge de hombros.

-Pero Enid es mi Guardián…porque…-su tono de voz se ensombrece-me protege de personas muy malas que me quieren atrapar, y que después obligarían a mi padre a hacer lo que ellos le digan…sino…

Miguel Ángel se pone de pie, al ver que Evander se inquieta. Se apoya en una rodilla a su lado para estar a su altura y lo conforta.

-Tranquilo. Ellos jamás te encontraran aquí.

El chico se calma.

-Se ve-le dice Leonardo por lo bajo a su Maestro-que en el rato que no estuvimos se entendieron bien ellos dos.

Splinter asiente.

-Debe ser tu padre-dice Donatelo-una persona muy importante.

-Creo que sí. Él sólo truena los dedos y todo el mundo hace lo que dice.

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunta Rafael.

-Daniels, Lyman Daniels.

-¡¿Lyman Daniels?!

-¿Lo conocen?

Las cuatro tortugas están por decir que sí, que ese individuo es…

-Sí hijo-se adelanta Splinter-es alguien muy importante, todo el mundo lo conoce.

Las tortugas voltean a ver a su Maestro, quien sólo mueve la cabeza, y con eso entienden que no deben decir nada de lo que saben.

-Creo que sí,-continua el niño-por eso tiene guardaespaldas todo el tiempo. No sé bien a que se dedica, pero siempre tiene sus guardaespaldas con él. Y yo tengo a mi hermana. Ella se encarga de los malos.

-¿Esa niñita puede acabar con los malos?-pregunta Rafael incrédulo.

-¡Sí!-se aparta de Miguel Ángel para hacer una demostración, la tortuga se pone de pie-¡Deberían verla! ¡Con un ZAZ-y hace el ademán de lanzar un golpe al estomago-los noquea! ¡Con un PUMP los manda a volar!-ahora pareció que golpeó al maleante en la cara-¡Y con un BOOM hace desaparece todo!-extiende sus brazos.

-Ahora entiendo porque parece que se llevan bien tú y Mia.-dice con sarcasmo Rafael-Son como uña y mugre, y Mia es la mugre.

-Pero yo no tengo uñas, mira-dice Miguel Ángel y le estira su mano para que vea sus dedos y lo compruebe.

-Ash, olvídalo.

-Bueno-continua Evander-en realidad nunca he visto cómo pelea Enid porque debo esconderme. ¡Pero puedo oír cómo acaba con ellos!-lanza otro golpe a la nada.

-¿Entonces cómo sabes que es ella?-replica Rafael.

-Es la única que está conmigo siempre. Mi papá está fuera de casa todo el día, mi mamá está en alguna obra de caridad, y mi hermana está siempre conmigo: en la escuela, en casa me ayuda con la tarea, vemos tele…Siempre estamos juntos.

-¡Y qué tal-sugiere Miguel Ángel muy emocionado-que es un superhéroe que con su superoído escucha que estás en superproblemas!

-¡Sí!

-¡Llega volando con su supervelocidad!-Miguel Ángel extiende sus brazos y camina por toda la sala.

-¡Ayúdame…!-Evander sigue el juego-Eh…¿cómo te llamas?

-¡Tortuga Titán!

-Pero si la Tortuga Titán no vuela.-le recuerda Rafael.

Pero Miguel Ángel no repara en ese detalle, y "vuela" por la sala.

-¡Ayúdame Tortuga Titán!-clama la pobre víctima.

Miguel Ángel llega al lado de Evander y da un pequeño salto, simulando que aterriza.

-¡No temas Evander, que ya llegó la Tortuga Titán!-se cruza de brazos y posa como un gran superhéroe lo haría.

-¡Urra!

-A ver, cuéntame tus penas.

-¡Tortuga Titán! Un feo monstruo…-y se enfrascan los dos ahora en otra aventura imaginaria.

Los demás sólo miran preguntándose cómo llegaron a ese punto.

-Lo dicho, son uña y mugre.-dice Rafael.

-Infantes, que fácil pierden la atención.-dice Donatelo.

-Niños.-Leonardo se pone de pie y les habla a Evander y a Miguel Ángel-¿Quién quiere helado?

-¡YO!-levantan la mano los dos, y también Rafael y Donatelo.

-Vamos a la cocina.

Y los cuatro emprender la carrera.

-Parece-Leonardo voltea a ver a su Maestro-que ni aunque haga frío, los niños no dejan el helado.

-Yo prefiero una taza de té caliente.

-Yo no-se acerca al DVD y detiene la película-también se me antojó.-y le sonríe.

Splinter sonríe a su muchacho, sin entender del todo el por qué puede antojársele comer helado, si hace unos minutos estaba afuera, en medio de una ventisca de nieve. Sea cual la respuesta, van a la cocina.

Una vez que los niños se han quedado quietos al comer helado, Evander continúa con el relato.

-Estábamos en casa. Enid me ayudaba con la tarea de matemáticas, y de repente hubo una explosión, creo que en la planta baja. Me escondió bajo la mesa y ella fue a ver qué pasaba. Luego oí que las cosas se rompían: ventanas, muebles, paredes…todo. Después de unos minutos, ella regresó conmigo, estaba herida, y sin decirme nada, rompió con la silla una ventana, me subí a su espalda y desde el tercer piso saltó.-nadie se asombra de esto-Corrimos y corrimos. Yo creí que ya estábamos a salvo, pero alguien apareció justo enfrente de nosotros. No recuerdo su cara, sólo hubo una intensa luz y después todo se volvió oscuro.

Evander calla y come la última cucharada de su helado, pero lo mantiene en su boca un ratito, y mientras se derrite en su paladar, se concentra en su sabor, y no en la horrible sensación que tuvo cuando se asustó al ver ese individuo que los había encontrado.

-Entonces-agrega Leonardo-fue… cuando los encontramos en la calle inconcientes, y los trajimos a nuestro hogar.

Nadie objeta lo dicho por el líder, pues cómo relatarle al niño que su Guardián hizo algunos destrozos.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

-De nada-dice Miguel Ángel, revolviendo los cabellos dorados del niño.

-Lo bueno que Enid y yo tenemos localizadores.-levanta la manga de su suéter y deja ver que en la muñeca tiene un tipo de reloj-Así los guardaespaldas nos hallarán, no importa en dónde estemos.

-Esperemos-habla Splinter-que no les tome mucho tiempo hacerlo.

-Pero se pueden quedar todo el tiempo que quieran, ¿verdad Sensei?-dice Miguel Ángel.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Que te parece, en lo que llegan, jugamos Gran Turismo?

-¡Sale!

Y los dos van apurados a la sala.

-Pobre niño.-dice Rafael apenado-Su padre es un político y de los buenos y que todo mafioso quiere degollar.

-Y que anda buscando a sus hijos.-dice Leo.

-Pero es probable que no los localicen.-habla Donatelo-Estamos bajo tierra y la señal puede ser interferida, y ya ha transcurrido más de dos horas y no nos ha sorprendido nadie. Pero revisaré ese localizador con pretexto de ver que no se haya roto. De esta manera compruebo su eficiencia.

-Buena idea hijo. Queremos que los encuentren a ellos, no a nosotros.

-Así es.

Se levanta y va a la sala.

-Me sorprende que el niño no nos haya tenido miedo.-dice Leonardo.

-Ni él ni la jovencita.-aclara Splinter-Evander lo tomó de una manera muy natural, aunque Enid nos vio como un enemigo.

-¿A poco ella se despertó?-pregunta Rafael.

-Sí, y quería irse, pero en la condición en la que está, no pudo hacerlo. Y aceptó un poco de comida, se bañó, Miguel Ángel le prestó ropa, y pudo dormir tranquilamente.

-No dudé-habla Leonardo-ni un segundo las palabras de Evander. Enid posee un extraño y extraordinario poder.

-Sí-dice Rafael-y en cuanto despierte, ya sintiéndose mejor, nos va ir como en feria.

-No hijo, creo que ya comprendió que no somos una amenaza.

-Eso espero.

-Amenaza,-dice Leonardo-son los humanos que los estarán buscando. Tal vez deberíamos ver si no hay alguien merodeando cerca.

-Pero la tormenta arrecia, hijo.

-Sólo daremos una vuelta. Vamos Rafa.

-No quiero.

-Acompáñalo Rafael. Es mejor estás seguros.

-Ta' bueno-acepta con fastidio-pero me la debes, ¿eh, Leo?

Y se va sin esperarlo.

-Tal vez nos topemos con la escolta de Daniels.

-Se van con cuidado hijo. El frío va a encrudecer.

-Sí Sensei.

Tras una pequeña reverencia, sale detrás de su enardecido hermano.

Splinter se quedan solo con tu taza de té caliente.

-Otra amenaza, es esa persona que los atacó. Si los halló tan fácil y rápido, podría encuéntralos aquí.

Toma un sorbo de su té que aún está caliente. El tibio líquido baja por su garganta, y el calor se difunde rápidamente en su envejecido cuerpo, brindándole cierta tranquilidad y confianza en que están seguros en su hogar, que gracias a Donatelo, es una fortaleza.

Rafael y Leonardo no dieron con la escolta, porque se acrecentó la tormenta de nieve, así que regresan pronto.

En el exterior, el viento que congela todo, aúlla, como si su lamento anunciara una catástrofe venidera.

Y la catástrofe…se encuentra justamente a las puertas de La Guarida.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**N/A: **El nombre Mia es real, es nombre de chica, ahora saben porque les pareció extraño a los demás que Evander llamara así a Miguel Ángel, pero qué iban a saber el niño y la tortuga de la bandana anaranjada.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer mi fic y por sus reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Discla****imer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo, desde siempre, por siempre y para siempre. Y ni gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dedicado a mi buen amigo Guir

**CRISÁ****LIDA**

4. Pesadilla al Doble

Rafael y Leonardo regresan pronto a casa. El frío se intensifica y es mejor volver. Encuentran a Miguel Ángel y a Evander muy entretenidos en el videojuego. Se quitan la ropa de humano para estar más cómodos, dejándola sobre un sillón y se sientan a ver la contienda entre ese par de estupendos contrincantes.

-Hasta que te encontraste con la horma de tu zapato, ¿eh, Mia?-le restriega Rafael en el orgullo, ya que Evander le está ganando.

-Pero si ni uso zapatos.

-Ay descerebrado, cada día estás peor.

-No Mia,-dice el niño-Rafa quiso decir que te estoy dando pelea.

-¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Pero será por poco tiempo!-acelera su auto de carreras, se mete en una curva, y deja atrás a su oponente.

-¡Eso crees!-pisa el acelerador hasta el fondo y toma la delantera de nueva cuenta.

-¡Tu puedes Evander!-le echan porras Leonardo y Rafael.

-Oigan.-dice muy lastimeramente Miguel Ángel-Se suponen que son mis hermanos. A mí deben echarme porras.

-Evander es nuestro invitado.-aparece Donatelo y toma un lugar para ver también la competencia. Le entrega el localizador al niño-Así que también tiene mi apoyo. A ver si como roncas duermes, Mia.

-Yo no ronco. Es Rafa el que ronca como sierra eléctrica.

-Mia…-y el niño debe explicarle de nuevo.

Leonardo y Rafael le echan un vistazo a la tecno tortuga, que con simple gesto, les dice que las sospechas están confirmadas: quienes anden buscando a la chica y al niño, no hay manera de que lleguen hasta La Guarida.

Y ya más relajados, entre los tres apoyan al chico que le está dando su merecido a la tortuga adicta a los videojuegos.

Splinter descansa en su habitación. El frío no tiene misericordia con sus envejecidos huesos. Pero envuelto en sus cálidas frazadas está muy confortable.

Y Enid, está despierta, en medio de la oscuridad. Pudo dormir otro poco en la cama de la enfermería. Quizás ese lugar no represente peligro, ni tampoco sus habitantes, pero tiene que regresar cuanto antes a su propio hogar.

-**Estás para protegerlo. Lo único que importa es que él esté bien. Sobre lo que sea y quien sea.**

Recuerda las palabras de su padre: cargadas de coraje y odio, pero sobretodo, de dolor.

Deben volver con él.

Se pone de pie, se quita los vendajes. Sus heridas ya sanaron por completo. Va donde sabe que está su hermano.

Los chicos están muy metidos en el videojuego.

-¡No, Leo! Tiene que darme la revancha.

-Evander ya tiene que ir a dormir.

-Pero si apenas van a dar las nueve.

-Es tarde para él.

-Mi papá y mi mamá siempre me mandan a la cama a esta hora.

-¿Ya ves?

-Pero ellos no se va a enterar.-insiste Miguel Ángel.

-Creo que estaría bien, Leo.-sugiere el niño-Es como quedarse en la casa de un amigo y dormir hasta tarde.

-Lo siento Evander. Mañana muy temprano los llevaremos a tu hermana y a ti a tu casa.

-Nos vamos ahora.

Oyen una voz tan fría como la nieve que cae sobre sus cabezas en esos momentos.

-¡Enid!-Evander va con ella y la abraza-¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella trae un pans de color gris claro y una sudadera de color violeta. Anda descalza y su cabello lo trae suelto.

-Sí hermano. Hay que irnos. Papá estará muy preocupado.

-Enid.-habla Donatelo, al notar que la mano de ella, la que estaba severamente cortada, no tiene ya la venda, por no decir cicatriz alguna-Me sorprende la capacidad que tienes para recuperarte y que sanen tus heridas tan rápidamente. Sin embargo, hay una terrible tormenta de nieve justo ahora. No pueden salir a la calle con un clima así.

No se ve convencida.

-Mañana bien temprano los iremos a dejar.-dice Rafael-El niño y tú se pueden quedarse en la cama de Mia, y él que se quede en el sofá, o en el piso si no le gusta.

-Yo puedo quedarme donde sea, menos contigo, porque roncas mucho más fuerte que el motor sin afinar de un Vocho.

-Jaja. Como si tú no cantaras mal las rancheras.

-Pero si no soy mariachi.

Rafael se golpea la cara ante la total ignorancia de su hermano menor sobre los dichos y diretes.

Y Evander muerto de la risa.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡No Mia! Quiso decir…-y de nuevo tiene que explicarle.

-Oye Enid,-dice Rafael-déjanos a tu hermanito para que eduque al mío. ¿Va? Le tiene paciencia para explicarle.

-Lo siento, pero debemos irnos.

-Niña, no seas tan seria.-le dice al ver que Enid no le prestó atención a su broma-Te pareces a alguien que conozco.-mira a su hermano mayor.

Pero él está perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en irse? Es imposible con el clima que hay.

-Enid, están a salvo aquí.-trata de convencerla-Sea quien sea que los haya atacado, no tiene manera de hallarlos. Además, veo difícil que alguien los esté buscando con este clima. Mañana los llevaremos a su casa a primera hora, lo prometo.

-Hazle caso a mi hermano.-dice Donatelo-Cuando promete algo, lo cumple. No como otros.-y mira con cierto resentimiento a Miguel Ángel.

Miguel Ángel como que mira para otro lado.

-Don-dice Leonardo-no es fácil deshacerte de algo que es parte de ti.

-Prometió que ya no haría bromas, Leo. ¿Cómo puedo concentrarme a gusto en mi lugar de trabajo, si muero de miedo al entrar temiendo encontrarme con una bomba?

Enid no presta atención a la queja de la tortuga que trae la cinta color morado. Se pregunta por qué se preocupan por ellos, si no los conocen. Aunque tienen razón en decir que es imposible regresar a casa con la tormenta. Tiene buen oído, puede escuchar como el implacable viento, con sus gélidas garras, araña el techo, rasca incansablemente la estructura, como si quisiera desquebrajar cada centímetro de cemento para llegar hasta ella, porque se le ha escapado, gracias a esos seres verdes con caparazón. Pero no puede esconderse por siempre.

_-_**No confíes en nadie**_.-_la voz implorante de su padre vuelve a resonar en sus recuerdos.

Pero es la primera vez que se siente a gusto en la compañía de alguien, sobre todo con la tortuga del antifaz naranja. ¿Qué es lo que la impulsa a aceptar quedarse?

-De acuerdo. Nos quedamos.

Evander lanza un grito de júbilo.

Y Miguel Ángel tan contento está, que abraza a Enid por los hombros, la levanta y da una vuelta completa.

-¡Genial! ¡Entonces puedes jugar conmigo Gran Turismo! Evander me ha dicho que eres muy buena.

Y de nueva esa sensación la embriaga. Es tan agradable. Algo que te hace sentir bien no puede ser malo. ¿O sí? No hay manera para encontrar la respuesta a tantas dudas que tiene. Jamás dudó de lo que debía hacer. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

Miguel Ángel la baja, pero todavía la abraza. Y siente las indignantes miradas de sus hermanos.

-¿Ahora qué hice?

-Ella tiene que descansar.-Leonardo lo reprende-Enid y Evander deben descansar.

-Ah. Sí, claro. Lo siento.-por fin la suelta-Vamos Evander, es hora de ir a la camita, y tú también Enid.-a los dos los lleva de la mano-Se quedan en mi cama. Mi habitación está más calientita que la enfermería. Yo me quedo en el sillón, no hay problema. Así descansan bien para mañana…

-¿De cuando acá tan confianzudo?-pregunta Rafael.

-Mia sabe hacer amigos muy rápido.-es la respuesta de Leonardo-También debemos ir a dormir ya, si queremos levantarnos temprano.

-Yo creo que sí-dice Rafael, cansado-Por esta vez está bien, me siento molido.-se estira-Después del tremendo susto que nos dio la escuincla.

-Eso quisiera averiguar.-más que cansado, Donatelo se ve curioso-¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir al fuego?

-Quizás de la misma forma que en el atentado.-dice Leonardo-¿Lo recuerdan? Fue hace unos seis meses

-Sí.-responde Donatelo-Toda la familia Daniels iba en su auto cuando fueron acribillados en plena calle.

-E inexplicablemente todos sobrevivieron.-Rafael termina.

-Ni tan inexplicable.-dice Donatelo-La razón que dieron en las noticias es que era un auto blindado, eso es factible. Después de dos atentados anteriores a ese, el señor Lyman tomo más medidas de seguridad, simplemente.

-Pero intentar matar a toda la familia…-dice Leonardo con gravedad-Y sólo porque por él, por la forma tan incansable con la que se ha perseguido a esos rufianes, les ha arruinado el negocio. Por eso han querido matar a Lyman ya en tres ocasiones, y la última ha sido sin importarles los niños o su esposa.

-Pero eso no explica-retoma Donatelo el tema inicial-que Enid haya sobrevivido al incendio, ni cómo logró correr a una velocidad de noventa kilómetros por hora, ni que sus heridas ya hayan sanado tan rápidamente. No es una niña normal, pero Evander, al parecer lo es. ¿Cómo darle una explicación satisfactoria a esto?

-Es una familia muy rara.-dice Rafael.

-Yo diría singular, como la nuestra-dice Leonardo-Pero de cualquier modo, no podemos hacer nada, salvo llevarlos de regreso a su casa, así que a dormir ya. Sino, no se levantan.

-Seguro usarás el método infalible si no lo hacemos. Para que quiero que me eches una cubeta de agua fría.-dice Rafael.

Y echa andar.

-No les echo una cubeta con agua.

-Pero la que nos salpicas SÍ está fría.-dice Donatelo.

También se encaminan ellos dos.

-No se me ha ocurrido otra forma de hacer que se levanten a la primera llamada.-dice con un tono divertido.

Después de las buenas noches, los tres van a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Miguel Ángel aún está con Evander y Enid, de pie junto a la cama. El niño ya está acostado y casi quedándose dormido, y la chica está sentada al borde de la cama y mirando fijamente hacia la nada.

-Si quieres puedo traerte leche tibia.-le ofrece él-Así podrás dormir mejor.-ella sigue mirando sin siquiera parpadear-No tienes de que preocuparte, este es el lugar más seguro de la Ciudad. Ni siquiera la Baticueva es tan segura como mi casa.

No parece tener sueño, tampoco miedo. ¿Entonces?

-Oye-se sienta en la cama-yo también los voy a extrañar, pero pueden venir cuando quieran, si somos vecinos.

-Vivo al otro extremo de la ciudad. No somos vecinos.-le dice sin aparatar la vista del infinito.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Era un chiste! ¿Nunca ríes?

Los recuerdos acuden a su mente, y se reconoce. Y sí ha reído. Pero no es ella.

-Nunca he reído.

Es cuando por fin se digna a mirarlo.

Sólo entonces él se da cuenta de algo: que parece una chica normal, y más normal con la ropa holgada que le prestó, pero esos ojos tan…inexpresivos. Como si estuviera muerta en vida. Pero sabe qué hacer, por lo que le ha dicho su hermano mayor: hay quienes han sufrido lo insufrible, soportado lo insoportable, y han tolerado lo intolerable, pero la alegría de vivir no los abandona nunca. Sin embargo, hay algunos que dejan de reír, y una forma de ayudarles a aliviar ese dolor es un abrazo.

Y eso hace, la abraza, pero está vez no es tosco como hace un rato, sino que le imprime algo de lo que siempre le imprime al estar con sus hermanos: cariño. Aunque al tenerla entre sus brazos…pareciera que de su corazón surge algo distinto. No está seguro de que se trata, pero de igual forma, quiere hacerle saber que le importa. Ella le importa.

Y ella…se petrifica.

Pero no dura nada el cariño demostrado, ella se levanta rápido, corre hacia el piso inferior. Y no baja las escaleras, salta. Y en cuanto aterriza…

Una explosión…

Una pared es hecha pedazos en un santiamén. La pared es destruida, como si una excavadora estuviese desgarrando las entrañas de La Guarida.

Enid se abre paso entre el polvo.

Pero apenas se está dando cuenta de lo que pasó, una repentina ráfaga de viento, o eso es lo que parece, se lleva el polvo.

Y se encuentra frente suyo a una chica vestida por completo de negro, y una sonrisa burlona. Extrañamente, es idéntica a Enid.

Rafael, Leonardo, Donatelo y Splinter ya están al lado de Enid. No pueden dar crédito a que están viendo a una chica muy parecida a su invitada, sólo que la intrusa viste un traje negro, botas inclusive, y su cabello es muy corto. Pero su actitud no parece amigable.

-¿Quién eres?-Rafael muestra sus sais-Ya estaba por ir a la cama. Y detesto que no me dejen dormir a mis anchas.

Pero la intrusa sólo tiene ojos y oidos para Enid.

-Te encontré.-dice la Enid de negro. Su voz es tan aterciopelada como la Enid verdadera, pero tiene una marcada advertencia de muerte.

Y sin más, la intrusa se va encima de Enid.

Y como si la estuviera ya esperando, al caerle prácticamente encima, Enid logra tomarla del cuello del traje negro, echarse hacia atrás, caer de espaldas, recibir el peso de la chica de negro con su pie y lanzarla muy lejos.

Las tortugas y Splinter parpadean al no creer que Enid haya lanzado a la intrusa tan lejos. Y en ese parpadeo, Enid ya está frente a la intrusa tras un poderoso salto.

La chica de negro simplemente toma el tobillo de Enid y con sorprendente fuerza la azota contra el piso.

Enid queda aturdida por un momento.

Splinter y las tortugas corren a ayudarla, pero se detienen a unos metros…

La Enid de negro da un gran salto hacia arriba y desciende peligrosamente y dirigiendo un rígido talón hacia la cabeza de la intrusa. Pero en el último segundo, Enid logra rodar, evitando que su cabeza sea perforada por el puntiagudo tacón. Éste impacta en el suelo, y lleva tal fuerza, que hace un pequeño hueco en el piso.

Los presentes quedan con la boca abierta. Pero enseguida se recuperan al ver la agilidad con la que Enid se pone de pie, pero la otra ya está sobre ella, arremetiendo con ágiles y potentes puñetazos y patadas.

Leonardo da un par de pasos, pero se para, ambas son muy rápidas, no haya un hueco por el cual pueda interponerse.

Entre veloces golpes que lanza con pies y manos, la chica de negro trata de lastimar a Enid, pero ella los esquiva todos. Y Enid, con un solo golpe, más bien, con un zarpazo, logra herir el rostro de su rival, que retrocede inmediatamente al sentir las uñas de su agresora enterrarse en su piel y rasgarla. Los zurcos que le hacen las uñas de Enid, permiten que la sangre fluya con libertad.

Los presentes se quedan atónitos ante el color rojo que cubre ahora el rostro de la intrusa, y más todavía porque ésta no exclama ningún grito de dolor.

Y no es dolor lo que siente.

-Eras débil.-su voz delata una tremenda rabia-¿Cómo lograste aumentar tu fuerza?

-Por favor Señoritas-habla Splinter-dejen de luchar…

-Eso explica que hayas vencido a 1, y que hayas conseguido herirme.-la furia la carcome, sus delicadas facciones se malversan: su entrecejo se frunce terriblemente y su mirada brilla de odio-¡Maldita! ¡Te mataré! ¡Aaahhhh!-se lanza decidida contra Enid, quien no se mueve.

-¡Enid!-grita Leonardo.

La chica de negro se mueve muy rápido, en un segundo ya está frente a Enid con la mano en alto y los dedos rígidos y las uñas listas para encajarse de la misma manera en que a ella la hirió. Pero se detiene repentinamente, a tan solo un paso de su objetivo. Su cara se relaja enseguida.

Ni una ni la otra hacen otro movimiento, hasta pareciera que han dejado de respirar.

Ningún otro sonido se vuelve a oír. Todos permanecen expectantes a que una de las dos se mueva, o inhale el vital aire.

Sólo por unos segundos ellas se miran, sin rencor, ni tristeza, ni alegría, ni indiferencia. Se miran como dos amigas que no pueden creer que se encontraran después de mucho tiempo de no verse.

Entonces...

…la chica de negro se desploma, sin vida.

Splinter y las tortugas notan que el pecho de esa chica está destrozado, fue atravesado por las garras de Enid. Su mano está bañada de color rojo hasta la muñeca.

El silencio continua reinando, como no queriendo abandonar ese lugar. O más bien, no le dejan ir, porque sólo él evita que el encanto de esa pesadilla se vaya, es sólo con su presencia que la realidad no los golpea con su rudeza que la caracteriza.

-Señorita Daniels…-Splinter habla con cautela, siendo el primero en reaccionar, aunque su voz delata pesar y tristeza, y miedo.

Y sin más, Enid se acerca al cuerpo y sin mostrar nada de misericordia, aplasta con su pie desnudo el cráneo de la chica de negro, esparciendo su grisáceo contenido y moliendo y desfigurando más el joven pero inerte rostro.

Splinter, Rafael y Leonardo abren desmesuradamente los ojos. Donatelo prefiere voltear a otro lado.

La chica se inclina y revuelve la roja viscosidad que es ahora el cerebro de la perdedora, como buscando algo, y lo encuentra. Lo toma y lo levanta para apreciarlo mejor: es un pequeño y extraño bulbo de color blancuzco, semejante a una crisálida, incluso palpita, como un corazón que anhela seguir latiendo. Y Enid, sin más, lo engulle y lo mastica.

Sin poder dar crédito de lo que están siendo testigos, prefieren cerrar los ojos y no ver como Enid come eso que sacó de la deshecha cabeza.

Únicamente Leonardo logra ni cerrar los ojos ni voltear a otro lado. Y no por no sentir escalofríos al estar viendo como Enid engulle una parte del cuerpo de su contrincante, sino más bien, por no creer que esa niña esté haciendo semejante barbaridad.

Enid come su bocado con sumo deleite.

Los demás oyen cómo mastica y saborea. Es suficiente para provocarle nauseas a todos.

Y como si llegará a la parte crujiente, se oye un leve tronido.

Sin poder soportarlo más, pero al no ser capaz de siquiera pensar en alejarse de ahí, Donatelo logra dar unos pasos para luego apoyarse por completo sobre el caparazón de su hermano mayor. Y él no lo culpa. Enid come ese extraño bulbo como si se tratara de un caramelo.

Finalmente lo traga.

Reuniendo el valor que ni creía que todavía estuviese con él, Leonardo habla:

-Enid…-pero no está seguro qué es lo que debe decir.

Ella no dice nada, porque unas inusuales imágenes pasan por su mente, se ve así misma en primera persona:

Caminas en medio de la tormenta de nieve, eso no evita que sigas buscándola. Caminas y caminas, algo te dice por donde ir, pero no estás por completo segura, hasta que una fuerte y extraña sensación te lleva a una alcantarilla y entras por ésta, corres muy rápido, más rápido que un ágil guepardo, y enseguida se topas con un muro, que no dudas en romper con tu puño. El polvo se levanta pero sabes que frente a ti está quien buscas y debes matar a como de lugar. Con un ademán dispersas el molesto polvo y sin pensarlo más, te lanzas contra su objetivo, pero logra atraparte de tus ropas y lanzarte. Gracias a tu agilidad caes sin problema. En las alturas ves a su contrincante, logras apresar su pierna y la azotas contra el duro piso. Y antes de que se recupere, brincas y…¡NO! Ella rueda y así evita que le destruyas el cráneo. Te frustras y enseguida le lanzas golpes, uno tras otro, tras otro… pero no logras herirla…no puedes…no puedes…¡NO PUEDES! ¡NO PUEDES! ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE LA MÁS DÉBIL DE USTEDES SE HAYA VUELTO TAN FUERTE Y ÁGIL?! ¿DEBES MATARLA! ¡ELLA NO MERECE ESTAR CON ELLOS! ¡TÚ SÍ!.... La desesperación se apodera de tu cabeza, pero no dejas de lanzar golpes, pero ninguno es efectivo, te desesperas más y más, y por ello no te das cuenta de un velocísimo zarpazo de tu oponente...Un único golpe te da de lleno en la cara. Retrocedes sin poder creer que te haya herido y con sólo un ataque. Puedes sentir como tu carne arde tremendamente y como el tibio fuego que despide tu sangre que brota de esas heridas corre por tu cara. Y no sólo tu piel ha sido lastimada, tu orgullo también. ¡Imposible que la más débil de todas ustedes haya podido herirte! ¡Y CON UN SÓLO ATAQUE! ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡IMPOSIBLE!... Y sintiendo el escozor de tu herido orgullo, te lanzas dispuesta a arrancarle la piel de su cara y…y no te das cuenta…. hasta que tu corazón estalla por el puño de ella…Es estrujado hasta convertirlo en una especie de papilla, como las que a Enid gustaba comer de niña. Caes en la fría oscuridad para jamás volver.

-La furia te cegó.-habla Enid con voz serena y de victoria-Ese fue tu error.-todos menos Donatelo, por fin miran a la chica-Mueres, pero tu falla me la adjudico yo. Y me ayudará en un futuro encuentro a no terminar como tú.

Se aleja del inerte cuerpo.

Y tres miradas la ven irse como si nada hubiera sucedido.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer mi fic y por sus reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo, desde siempre, por siempre y para siempre. Y ni gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dedicado a mi buen amigo Guir

**CRISÁ****LIDA**

5. Abismos Profundos

_¿Qué es una suave caricia?_

_Del Mar, un tibio soplo._

_¿Qué es una linda sonrisa?_

_De la Luna, un destellante fulgor._

_¿Qué es una tierna mirada?_

_Un _te quiero_, sin palabras._

_¿Qué es una estruendosa risa?_

_El __corazón, brincoteando._

_¿Qué es un cálido abrazo?_

_Aplastándote, el__ mismo amor…_

_Mas…__nada de ello hallas en la chica que tratas de confortar. No hallas nada en ella, ni siquiera su tibio calor corporal te dice que está viva, sino más bien le falta la vida. La tienes en tus brazos y esa sensación es similar a la que te atrapa al asomarte a un horrible pozo oscuro: te acercas y te da un vértigo tal, que corres el peligro de caerte dentro de él y jamás volver a ver la luz del sol. Y sin embargo, no te sueltas de la niña. El pánico te invade, temes caer si no te agarras de algo...y sólo tienes a esta muerta viviente a tu lado…_

Miguel Ángel siente una horrible sensación al abrazar a Enid, pero no dura mucho, ella lo aparta, corre y salta hacia la planta baja.

Y ni se ha dado cuenta de que la chica se ha ido hasta que toda La Guarida sufre una gran sacudida.

Por el ruido, Evander se levanta de golpe para esconderse bajo la cama.

-¡Mia! ¡Escóndete! ¡Ya nos encontró!

Y sin pensarlo, hace caso al grito de su pequeño amigo y se une a él en su escondite.

-Pero no te preocupes, mi hermana se encargará de él.-dice el pequeño, al ver la cara de preocupación de la tortuga.

Y como Evander ya había explicado: sólo oyen gritos y golpes propinados entre la chica y el enemigo…pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a imaginar la batalla.

Unos minutos de todo ese ruido y súbitamente, el silencio aprisiona ese lugar por completo.

-Ya acabó.-susurra el niño-Ahora hay que esperar a que regrese mi hermana y diga que todo está bien.

Y esperan.

Enid camina hacia las escaleras para reunirse con su hermano. Sus ropas prestadas están salpicadas de sangre que no es suya.

Splinter se atreve a hablarle.

-Señorita, no puede…ver a su hermano en esas condiciones.

Ella se detiene y mira su mano, de la cual gotea un rojo resplandeciente.

-"Mi padre me advirtió de que Evander no presenciara ni viera la forma en que lo protejo, aún es muy niño."

Así que se quita la sudadera, quedando con una playera apenas de su talla. Se limpia la mano, la cara…por donde sea que haya una mancha roja y como la sudadera es de un color oscuro, no se nota que esté sucia. Luego dobla su pantalón porque hay una gran mancha que no se puede quitar sin usar agua y jabón, pero para eso no hay tiempo. Continúa su camino.

Splinter voltea hacia sus hijos.

-Querrá irse.

Siguen con la vista a la chica.

-Es cierto.-Leo es quien habla primero-Hay…hay que llevarlos a su casa, antes de que alguien más venga a buscarlos. Aún es de noche y el frío no cesa como para que regresen solos.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dice Splinter-Rafael, hijo, pídeles que se queden un momento más en lo que nos preparamos para acompañarlos.

Rafael sólo asiente, y sube.

-Doni-Leo se vuelve para sostener a su hermano, ya que se ve muy mal-¿Puedes preparar El Acorazado? Tenemos que salir.

Él mueve muy lentamente la cabeza. Apenas si abre los ojos, se separa de Leonardo y sube a la bodega.

Rafael llega al cuarto de Miguel Ángel. Lo encuentra a él en la puerta.

-Se están vistiendo. Ya se van.-dice el menor de las tortugas, pero se lo dice de una forma muy angustiada.

-Así son las cosas, Mia: los amigos van y vienen. Extrañarás a Evander, pero debemos llevarlos a su casa y no creo que volv…

Pero Miguel Ángel no pudiendo más con esa sensación que lo arrastra al oscuro pozo, se arroja hacia su hermano y lo abraza con fuerza.

_¡Qué extraordinaria difer__encia! ¡Exactamente como la que existe entre el Cielo y el Infierno! Aquí sí hallas duda, remordimiento, pesar, angustia, confusión, furia…pero también se encuentra la confianza, el perdón, la alegría, la calma, la certidumbre, el coraje… pero sobre todo, hallas cariño. Y el vértigo desaparece y vuelve a ti la cordura._

¡Zas!

Rafael le propina un zape a Miguel Ángel ya que casi lo está estrangulando y sólo así logra quitárselo de encima.

-¡Me estabas ahogando! Ya ni Evander se asustó.

Miguel Ángel baja la mirada. No está seguro de cómo explicarle que no fueron los ruidos lo que lo asustaron. Aunque…más bien, no sabe exactamente lo que pasó. Al estar junto a Enid, fue como si…su vida la hubiera engullido la enorme boca de un horrible monstruo, llena de dientes y de una negrura abismal.

-Ya se van.-es lo único que atina a decir.

Rafael, comprendiendo que su hermano menor va a extrañar a su amiguito, pone su mano en el hombro de él.

-Tal vez puedas verlo de vez en cuando.

Miguel Ángel quiere decirle que aparte de extrañar a ambos, hay algo más, pero Evander aparece a la carrera.

-¿Verdad que mi hermana acabó con el intruso?-pregunta muy orgulloso de tener a una hermana tan fuerte y valiente.

-Sí, lo hizo.-responde Rafael-Y hablando de la reina de Roma, la que se asoma.

Enid está decidida a irse.

Rafael se interpone y trata de decirle que ellos los llevaran. Pero ante la seriedad, o mejor dicho, ante la fuerte imponencia de la chica, se calla.

Splinter y Leonardo se inquietan, perciben la firme decisión de Enid. Aunque ella es muy peligrosa, es más peligroso no saber a qué se enfrenan, pero no hay tiempo para preguntas. Splinter también sube, para evitar que la chica y el niño salgan intempestivamente.

Mientras, Leonardo se dispone a limpiar los despojos de la cruenta batalla.

Lo que fue la otra Enid: uñas, cabellos, piel, carne, huesos, ropa…toda ella se ha disuelto en segundos y sólo queda una mancha roja, exactamente como la que él vio hace unas horas en medio de la nevada calle.

Va por el trapeador y una cubeta, y por el apuro, no toma unos guantes, y así, con las manos desnudas, pasa las barbas del utensilio por el suelo sucio y luego las exprime sobre la cubeta. Todavía está caliente, y podría jurar que hasta palpitante, esa brillante sangre.

No juzga a la chica por el crimen que acaba de cometer, él haría lo mismo, siempre está dispuesto a matar con tal de proteger a su familia, de no haber otro camino. De esto estuvo plenamente conciente en el momento de cortarle la cabeza a Shredder en esa noche que lo enfrentó cara a cara, espada contra espada. No fue ningún otro más que él quien decapitó a su enemigo, aun ignorando que eso no serviría de nada, pero por eso ha entrenado tanto, toda la vida. Hasta esa noche lo comprendió: no basta con cuidar a Miguel Ángel cuando tiene pesadillas; no basta con cuidar a Rafael cuando sale solo y regresa con heridas y moretones; no basta con cuidar a Donatelo de que no se desvele mucho o coma poco por estar trabajando en su enésima invención; no basta con cuidar a su padre, aunque es fuerte, el tiempo ya no pasa en valde para él. No basta. Por eso entrena sin descanso cada día, cada hora, cada momento. Ya sucedió una vez: debió asesinar a su enemigo para garantizar la seguridad de su familia, y siempre existe la posibilidad de que ocurra de nuevo, pero está preparado. Y esa ocasión quizás está más próxima de lo que cree.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Quedó corto este capítulo, el trabajo se pone cada vez más pesado, pero haré lo posible por continuar con el mismo ritmo. Tengo planeado 9 capítulos, haber cómo queda al final.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer mi fic y por sus reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo, desde siempre, por siempre y para siempre. Y ni gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dedicado a mi buen amigo Guir

**CRISÁ****LIDA**

6. Odisea

Todo está listo para la partida.

Cada uno se acomoda en su lugar: Rafael conduce está vez; Donatelo es el copiloto; en los asientos de atrás está Miguel Ángel en uno, y en el otro Enid con Evander sentado en sus piernas; Leonardo ha preferido sentarse en el piso con los ojos cerrados, cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

Cada uno se sumerge en sus solitarios pensamientos. Algunos imploran que no haya contratiempos. Otra más, ni se molesta en pedir suerte siquiera.

El Acorazado comienza su marcha. La tormenta de nieve ha acabado, pero el frío no ha amainado ni un poco, aunque en el interior del vehículo se está bien. Aunque no tan bien como quisieran las tortugas, y no es por el clima, sino por el incomodo ambiente que hay en el interior.

Se dirigen hacia lo desconocido, ya que nadie se ha atrevido a preguntarle a la misteriosa chica todas las dudas que revolotean en sus cabezas: su agilidad, su fuerza, su imperturbabilidad, sobre la chica con la que peleó y se le parecía bastante….Más que nada no lo han hecho por el niño. Evidentemente, él ignora lo que hace su hermana para protegerlo. Y no serán ellos quienes se lo digan.

Y por lo que han visto hacer a la chica, indudablemente ella no es una niña común.

Sólo pueden suponer: alguien de los chicos malos anda tras los niños. Seguramente, creyendo que serían un blanco fácil, los atraparía y así el padre de estos obedecería cualquier petición si sus hijos estaban en peligro. Pero su plan ha fallado. Entonces, ha mandado la artillería pesada, aunque tampoco le funcionó. Puede que mande más, sean o no parecidas a Enid. Entonces, no están a salvo en ninguna parte. Es mejor salir y enfrentarlos.

Las calles están por completo desiertas, incluso tienen un aire de devastación total. Tienen el aspecto como el de esas ciudades de esas películas en la que por una epidemia, todos los humanos perecen, y a pesar de que los edificios quedan intactos, sus ciudades mueren también al no existir nadie quien las habite. Y ellos como únicos sobrevivientes, van en busca de un lugar más seguro, aunque marchan sin ninguna certeza en sus improvisados planes y ni una esperanza en sus agobiados corazones de que lo hallaran.

Con lentitud, los ocupantes del vehículo son tragados por el silencio y por la soledad de las poco iluminadas calles.

Tienen la extraña sensación de que están soñando la misma pesadilla: no hay ni un solo sonido, ni siquiera el soplo del viento. Se ven rodeados por la absoluta quietud. Todo se ha tomando de diferentes tonos de gris, lo que hace que afuera se vea muy triste.

Y como sucede en las pesadillas: una terrible sensación de que "algo" los está siguiendo les hace temblar a todos involuntariamente. Nadie voltea a ver a nadie, creyendo que es cosa de cada quien, pero lo han sentido.

Rafael acelera, temiendo que ese algo les de alcance.

_E__n las pesadillas jamás puedes huir de un monstruo que te acecha, que te persigue, que te da alcance y……Es imposible escapar de los monstruos. _

_1, 2, E__scuchas un ruido._

_3, 4, Y__a viene por ti._

_5, 6, ¡Corre! ¡Debes huir!_

_7, 8, No mires hacia atrás, o te atrapara._

_9, 10, Si en sueños te alcanza…no despertarás jamás…_

Nadie se atreve a sugerir que se ponga algo de música para relajar el ambiente, saben que eso podría atraer la atención de ese monstruo, aunque cada corazón retumba ruidosamente en su pecho (_este sonido es lo que siempre te delata_), y a menos que pudieran arrancarse con sus propias manos a su escandaloso delator, no hay otro camino más que huir.

El Acorazado va veloz por las calles, hasta se pasa la luz roja sin fin de veces.

Incomodo por el silencio, Evander prefiere tararear una canción. Comienza muy quedo, el cantar siempre le hace sentir bien, así que poco a poco va animándose a tararear más alto, hasta que atrae la atención de los demás, pero no lo interrumpen. Por el ritmo parece ser una canción muy tranquila y alegre, que ayuda a que esa sensación de temor se vaya.

Y no pudiendo más con la curiosidad, Miguel Ángel le dice:

-Qué bonita canción. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Green Bird, es una canción que mi abuela le enseñó a mi mamá, y mi mamá nos la enseñó a nosotros.

-¿Por qué no la cantas en vez de tararearla?

-¡Es buena idea! Canta conmigo Enid, por favor.

-No Evander. No es momento para cantar.

Aunque Enid le dice esto son tu tersa y templada voz, Evander se suelta bruscamente de sus brazos y va con Miguel Ángel.

-¡Basta Enid!-se ve muy dolido-¡Ya basta! ¿Por qué ya no cantas conmigo? ¿Por qué ya no ríes? Antes del accidente eras muy alegre. Jugábamos, cantábamos, charlábamos, reíamos…Eras tan divertida como Mia, pero ya no. ¡Ya no!

Se abraza a Miguel Ángel, y sin poder evitarlo, empieza llorar.

Su nuevo amigo no duda en confortarlo.

Nadie dice nada. Sólo piensan que al decir accidente, se refería al atentado.

-Nuestro padre-habla Enid, con esa frialdad a la que nadie parece acostumbrarse-sólo me pidió que te cuidara y que te ayudara con las tareas de la escuela. No menciono nada sobre juegos o cantos.

Evander deja de llorar para mirar a su hermana, muy desconcertado.

-¿Papá te prohibió que ya no jugáramos?

-No. Sólo no lo menciono.

-No entiendo.

-Evander.-Leonardo interviene, suponiendo el por qué de la actitud de Enid: una terrible experiencia siempre hiere, y puede tomar tiempo para sanar-Tu hermana está cansada y…

-Es una canción muy corta, Leo, pero muy bonita. Hace mucho que ya no la hemos cantado. Siempre que se lo pido no quiere cantar conmigo.

Leonardo se inclina a su lado.

-Evander. El accidente pudo hacer que Enid olvidara la letra, y quizás, incluso olvidó como reír. Debes darle tiempo a tu hermana para que pueda recordar la letra y la alegría que sentía al cantarla.

-¿Recuerdas la letra?-se apresura a preguntar-¿No recuerdas como reír?

Y los recuerdos surgen en su memoria. Lo recuerda todo, con detalle. Sabe a la perfección la letra, sabe que cantan entre los dos mientras ella toca el piano, aunque…

-Lo recuerdo todo.

-¿Entonces?

…hay algo que sí ha olvidado, o eso le parece, porque sabe que al recordar algo divertido, debería sentir algo, exactamente lo mismo, o algo parecido, que al tener la mano del chico del antifaz naranja entre la suya. Pero ese sentimiento, sencillamente, no existe en ella.

-Nuestro padre no me explicó que debiera cantar contigo cuando me lo pidieras. Cuando estemos en casa le preguntaré al respecto.

-¿Por qué dices eso?... Leo ¿por qué dice eso?

Ninguno de ellos entiende las palabras de la chica.

-Enid…-Leonardo quiere preguntarle por sus palabras. Se le parte el corazón ver al niño tan confundido, tan ansioso por cantar, tan triste por su hermana, porque ya no es la misma.

Pero Enid… se apresura a la puerta trasera de El Acorazado, la abre y salta antes de que…

Un neumático estalla.

Rafael pierde el control del vehículo por la resbaladiza nieve.

Giran violentamente.

Afortunadamente tienen puestos sus cinturones de seguridad, (Miguel Ángel agarra con fuerza al niño) excepto Leonardo. Está por salir despedido de El Acorazado, pero reacciona a tiempo: desenfunda una espada y la clava en el piso.

Rafael lucha para estabilizar el vehículo.

Giran y giran, hasta que chocan con un auto estacionado, que por el otro que es más pesado, lo aplasta con facilidad, pero lo detiene.

De inmediato salen para ir en busca Enid. La encuentran Enid peleando con otra Enid de negro. De eso también se da cuenta Evander, salvo que por la distancia y por los rápidos movimientos no ve que ese alguien se parece mucho a su hermana.

-¡Enid!

La llama, pero ella está demasiado ocupada para responderle.

-Mia,-le dice Leonardo-quédate con el niño adentro, y no salgan hasta que regresemos por ustedes.

-Pero…

-Tú eres la última línea de defensa.-le pone una mano en su hombro.

Miguel Ángel se hincha de orgullo por tan importante encomienda.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Vamos, Doni, Rafa!

Y corren hacia Enid.

Los otros dos obedecen.

-Cerremos la puerta-dice Miguel Ángel y eso hace-y veamos una peli. Le dije a Doni que instalara un DVD para poder ver pelis.

-¿Y los demás?

-Estarán bien. Nuestro caparazón nos protege de los más duros golpes.-busca una película en un compartimento, junto a lugar del copitolo.

-¡Ah! Entonces tiene sus ventajas ser tortuga.

-¡Claro! ¿Ya viste UP Una Aventura deAltura?

-No. Ese día fue el accidente. Fue cuando…

-No tienes que explicarme.-dice al ver que al niño le cuesta platicar de ello-Pasó en las noticias. Lo bueno que la libraron.

-Ese día era el estreno pero no pudimos verla.

-Estamos de suerte entonces. Aquí tengo el DVD.-se lo muestra.

-¿Y las palomitas? No puede haber una peli sin palomitas.

-Sabía que había olvidado un detalle. Acuérdame para acordarle a Doni que hace falta el microondas.

-Sip.

-Pero por algún lado, tengo cacahuates…

Y afuera, en la solitaria y nevada calle….

-Debí traer aunque sea una bufanda.-dice Donatelo-Hace demasiado frío.

-¿Y cómo íbamos a saber que nos poncharían una llanta y tendríamos que dejar el cálido Acorazado para cambiarla?-dice molesto Rafael-Porque cuánto a que fue "esa" de negro.

-Un guerrero debe fundirse con su medio.-dice Leonardo.-Así que si se concentran lo suficiente, no sentirán el frío.

-Sí, claro.-protesta Rafael-Hare de cuenta que estamos en primavera.

Y antes de que puedan reaccionar…al voltear ven un auto compacto cayéndoles encima.

Los aplasta.

Enid lo arrojo contra la Enid de negro, pero ésta lo esquivó.

-¡Orale! -dice Miguel Ángel al oír un gran ruido-La pelea está buena allá afuera.-Evander no deja de estar inquieto-No te preocupes, mis hermanos y Enid se encargaran del malo.

-Mi hermana cambió mucho después del accidente. Era divertida, pero ya no lo es. Tampoco peleaba con nadie, ni en la escuela ni con los vecinos, ni siquiera entrenaba al menos para saber defenderse, ni antes ni después del accidente. ¿Cómo aprendió a pelear de esa manera?

-Yo entrenó desde muy chico, y sé que es muy duro ser bueno. Leo es muy bueno, pero tu hermana…

-Yo sólo quiero que las cosas sean como antes.

-Yo también. Me hubiera gustado ver contenta a Enid.

-Mamá y papá también cambiaron mucho después del accidente…-parece que desea llorar, pero no lo hace-Leo tiene razón. Enid pudo haber cambiado por el accidente. Eso también me lo explicó mi papá, que debía darle tiempo para que se le pasara el susto. Debo disculparme con ella.

Abre la puerta y de un brinco sale.

-¡Espera!

Ve que Enid está contra la pared.

Ve que "el malo" la tiene acorralada contra la pared, propinándole unos golpes muy fuertes.

Golpe tras golpe, la va sometiendo sin piedad, hasta que cae.

El malo la queda mirando por un rato. Luego levanta un puño para asestar el golpe final y…

-¡HERMANA!

Ese llamado desesperado ayuda a reaccionar a Enid. Velozmente se pone de pie, y con todas sus fuerzas golpea a la Enid de negro en la cara, con el impulso sale volando y se estrella contra el edifico de enfrente, traspasando la pared.

Evander quiere ir con Enid, pero ella no lo deja.

-¡No vengas!

Camina hacia la otra, cuando de repente oye una gruesa voz detrás suyo.

-Oye linda, ¿por qué tan sola?

Se gira y ve a un grupo de quince Dragones Púrpura.

-¡Es ella! ¿Qué les dije?-dice alguien-La hija de Daniels que el soplón dijo que la daban por pérdida. Les dije que si la buscábamos la encontraríamos. ¡El dineral que ganaremos al entregarla al jefe!

-¡Y allá está el niño!-dice otro.

-¡Valió la pena salir a congelarse para buscarlos!-a otro le brillan los ojos de avaricia.

Unos van hacia Evander. Los otros rodean a la chica.

-¡Enid!-se asusta el niño.

Pero Miguel Ángel ya está con él.

-¡Esas ranas también están aquí!

-¿Cuándo carajos van a entender?-aparece Rafael-¡Somos tortugas!-está herido, aun así esta dispuesto a pelear.

-¿Qué te pasó hermano? Parece que un camión te pasó encima.

-Eso fue lo que pasó.-ya está junto a Miguel Ángel y también Donatelo y Leonardo-Pero gracias a mis habilidosas habilidades ninja me salvé por un pelo de rana calva.

-Pues de esta no te salvas.-lo amenaza un pandillero.

-Pues haber de a cómo nos toca.

Y apenas se preparan de un bando tanto de otro para pelear y Enid, de un salto, queda entre las tortugas, su hermano, y los pandilleros.

Evander cierra los ojos al tiempo que lo abraza Miguel Ángel para llevarlo adentro del vehículo.

Enid, de un golpe, rompe el cráneo del que estaba más cerca del niño. Se gira rápidamente y rompe las costillas de otro, destrozándole los pulmones. A otro, lo toma del cuello, y lo retuerce hasta quebrárselo. A uno más, con sus rígidos dedos asemejando una daga, traspasa su pecho, cortando en dos su corazón.

El último, al querer huir, tropieza, y cae.

Enid sólo lo mira sin parpadear.

Los otros pandilleros van en auxilio de sus camaradas, pero al ver lo mortalmente rápida que es la asesina, también retroceden.

Y de un espectacular salto, ella se interpone en la huida. Apenas toca el suelo, y enseguida agarra a alguien de la cabeza, que con cerrar su mano, la aplastada enteramente. Otro veloz movimiento y logra apresar el brazo de alguien más, pero debe soltarlo, ya que debe saltar para esquivar decenas de suriken. Se da cuenta de que alguien ahora pelea en su lugar contra los pandilleros que quedan: es Leonardo. Ve sus agilísimos movimientos que ejecuta, y cómo, en perfecta armonía, sus espadas bailan con él. Éstas lanzan leves destellos por la poca luz que brinda el alumbrado. Y otra cosa que capta, es que los derriba, no los mata.

En pocos segundos los maleantes quedan en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

Leonardo enfunda sus katanas y se acerca a ella.

Y cuando lo tiene en frente, los ojos café claro del chico revelan una gran tristeza, y su voz refleja un enorme pesar.

-No debiste hacerlo.

No entiende sus palabras.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer mi fic y por sus reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo, desde siempre, por siempre y para siempre. Y ni gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dedicado a mi buen amigo Guir

**CRISÁ****LIDA**

7. ¿Muerte, por Amor?

-No debiste hacerlo.

_T__u pesadilla se ha escapado de tu mundo de sueños y ha saltado a la cruel realidad. Se escapó mientras meditabas. La viste a ella matar sin ningún miramiento: soñaste con ese enigmático ángel negro, con ese fascinante ángel caído, con ese bello ángel de la muerte. Te fascinó su increíble destreza para pelear, pero su insensibilidad en la Danza con la Muerte fue lo que te atemorizó. Temiste que ella fuera incapaz de saber a quien arrebatarle la vida y a quien no, por la manera con la que peleó y dio fin a su otra ella. Y tu temor lo has visto realizado. Y no pudiste evitarlo._

-Enid…

Ella lo mira sin entender sus palabras, ni mucho menos el por qué de los entristecidos ojos de la tortuga que tiene el antifaz azul.

-…no debiste…

Aunque…esa mirada la inquieta. Es tan desconsoladora, que algo parece romperse en su interior. Es un dolor que obliga a que sus ojos se le humedezcan.

-…no debiste…

-¡Cuidado!-Rafael los alerta.

La Enid de negro los ataca y ellos no pueden evitarlo, ya que cada uno siente ahogarse en su pesar.

Empuja fuertemente a Leonardo a un lado, y Enid recibe un golpe en la mandíbula y cae lejos, en medio de la calle. No sufre mayor daño, y se incorpora pero permanece sentada, pero parece que la pelea no le interesa, ya que no hace otro movimiento.

La Enid de negro se le acerca, confiada en que ya tiene ganada la batalla, y la guerra.

-Mataste a 1 y a 3. Las echaré de menos, pero a ti no. Hasta aquí llegas, "Enid".

Cierra su puño con fuerza, hasta se ponen blancos sus nudillos. Deleitándose con la nula resistencia de Enid, prepara con toda la calma del mundo el golpe final y…

Una vara bo está por golpear sus piernas, pero ella nada más con un giro hacia atrás lo evita, al igual que una sais. Una patada y un puñetazo bastan para derribar a sus atacantes.

-¿No me digan que quieren protegerla?-se mofa de las creaturas verdes que yacen en el suelo, sin siquiera preocuparse por tan singulares seres-No pueden contra mí. Soy mucho más fuerte que ustedes.

-¿Por qué la atacas?-pregunta Donatelo, poniéndose de pie al igual que Rafael.

-Porque merece morir.-se vuelve a Enid y de nueva cuenta levanta su puño.

Y Enid pareciera que no se da cuenta que su vida corre peligro.

_No sabí__as que una mirada podría darte alegría, o enviarte de regreso al oscuro abismo. Y lo peor de todo, es que ignoras el por qué._

-¡No!

Miguel Ángel apresa la mano de la Enid de negro con su chaco. Ella no hace nada, sólo se gira a ver quien ha sido esta vez.

-Otro impertinente.-tira de su brazo para liberarse.

-¿Cómo puedes pelear con tu hermana?

-¿Por qué dices que es mi hermana?

-Por el parecido.

-No lo es.

-Sí que lo es. Puedo imaginar que estés molesta con ella. Yo tengo un hermano que a veces se pone pesado-imagina a Rafael las mil y un veces que ha querido estrangularlo-pero eso no es motivo para que peleen o quieran matarse. Piensa en Evander, él se pondrá triste si sabe que sus hermanas pelean.

Enid logra escuchar esas palabras, y recuerda otras.

_-_**Evander. Es a quien debes proteger, no importa qué o quién**.

Pero no hace nada. Está más presente esa mirada de dolor…igual a la de su padre cuando la tenía en brazos. Estaba tan triste, tan desconsolado… al perder a su hija.

-**No era necesario…no era necesario… Mi niña… ¡Mi niña!**

Un eco resuena en su confusión. Esa mirada de dolor pareciera que le dijo que sus acciones fueron muy drásticas. No tenía un motivo de verdadero peligro para matar a quienes no tenían nada que ver, igual que ella, esa noche del tentado…

Se sumerge en el abismo de confusión al no poder comprender todos esos inusuales sentimientos que en las pocas horas ha experimentado.

Miguel Ángel, decido a proteger a Enid, ataca a la chica de negro, y ésta se ve forzada a protegerse.

Él la ataca con todo.

Y ella esquiva todo.

-¡Ja! ¿En serio crees que con tan lentos movimientos podrás herirme?

-¡Pero si quieres matarla! ¡No lo permitiré!

-Entonces, morirás primero.

Lanza un golpe, pero Miguel Ángel lo esquiva. Ella se prepara para asestar otro, pero debe moverse rápido porque un par de sais y un bo pasan demasiado cerca de su persona.

-Si tanto insisten en proteger a 7, los matare antes que ella.

-Ni cosquillas me haces niñita.

-Rafa…-dice Donatelo-por si no lo recuerdas, no es una chica normal.

-Y yo te recuerdo que no somos tortugas normales.

-¡Es nuestra amiga y la protegeremos!-la desafía Miguel Ángel-¡Y…! Oye ¿quién es 7?

La chica de negro se lanza sobre él. Miguel Ángel, Rafael y Donatelo a su vez. Pero la Enid de negro con sin mucho esfuerzo los manda a los tres al duro suelo.

-Auch.

-Cómo pega…esta escuincla.

-¿De… donde obtiene su fuerza? Su constitución física es tan sólo de una niña de quince.

-Debió… tomarse su chocolatote.

La Enid de negro se les acerca.

-No son rivales para mí. Sólo he usado una parte de mi poder y con eso han tenido. Pero tranquilos, su final será rápido y sin dolor. Soy piadosa.

Eleva una mano, mostrando sus uñas esmeradamente cuidadas, como las cuidaría cualquier adolescente vanidosa, pero éstas son tan afiladas como poderosas garras y...

Un suriken surge de la nada y se incrusta en su brazo. Se gira enseguida.

-Por favor, ya basta de peleas.-implora Leonardo.

-Vaya. No me di cuenta de tu presencia-se arranca el suriken, pero ni una gota de sangre sale de la herida-Pudiste incluso cortarme la cabeza con esas espadas que traes y ni siquiera me hubiera dado cuenta de tu ataque.

-Un guerrero no ataca por la espalda.

-En la guerra no importa los medios con tal de vencer.

-¿Eso es lo que te ha enseñado tu Maestro?

-Yo no necesito a nadie que me diga qué hacer. Y como dejaste pasar tu oportunidad…

Se lanza contra él, y apenas si logra hacer a un lado la cabeza para esquivar el puño de la chica.

-Te equivocas-habla Leonardo con mucha serenidad-todos necesitamos de un guía: ya sea un padre o un maestro. De lo contrario, estamos perdidos en este mundo de caos y confusión.

-¡Lo único que cuenta es estar con MI familia, y si te interpones en mi camino…!

Entonces, ella se gira rápidamente y ya tiene encima a las otras tortugas. Leonardo se le une en el ataque. Entre los cuatro la atacan, por todas direcciones: las penetrantes puntas de las sais, los giros vertiginosos de los chacos, rígidos y flexibles asentamientos de la vara bo, y los peligrosos cortes casi imperceptibles de las katanas… todos atacan a la vez, sin darle una oportunidad de jalar aire siquiera. Atacan como si se tratara de un solo agresor. Sólo así, juntos, logran derribarla, y antes de que intente levantarse, Leonardo ya tiene la afilada punta de una de sus katanas justo en la yugular. Un pequeño corte, y se desangraría en segundos.

-No te muevas.-le advierte la tortuga de la bandana del color del cielo.

-O no querrás-dice la tortuga de la bandana del color de fuego-perder tu lindo cuello.

-Tenemos preguntas-habla la tortuga de la bandana del color de la inventiva-y tal vez tú tengas las respuestas.

-Y tenemos muchas muchas.-dice la tortuga de la bandana del color de la alegría.

-¿Cómo puede ser que me hayan vencido?-habla por lo bajo la chica de negra, incrédula de su derrota.

-Trabajo de equipo, chiquita.-le responde Rafael.

-Pero ninguno puede hacer esto…-una fugaz mirada de malicia…

Y un resplandor los avienta. Y en un segundo, las cortas pero afiladísimas uñas de la chica de negro están por enterrarse en el cuello no de alguna de las tortugas, sino en el de Enid.

-¡AAAAHH!

_Un __potente grito te despierta, te ayuda a salir de la momentánea confusión en la que te encontrabas. Fue tan cerca, como si hubiera salido de tu propia garganta, pero al abrir tus ojos descubres que es alguien más que ha gritado un alarido de muerte._

-Mia.-susurra Enid, percatándose finalmente de la situación.

Miguel Ángel la tiene fuertemente abrazada. En su hombro están incrustadas las garras de la Enid de negro.

-Te dije-habla la chica de negro, zafando sus uñas de la carne sanguinolenta de la tortuga-que no eres rival. Pero el siguiente no fallaré.

-¡Ni lo creas!-Rafael lanza sus sais, pero chocan contra un muro de energía.

Donatelo y Leonardo golpean o cortan ese muro pero no lo pueden destruir.

-¿Por qué me protegiste?-habla Enid muy quedo-No es tu misión.

-Porque… quise…Auch….sí duele.

-No lo entiendo.

-¡Migue Ángel!-Rafael grita con todo sus pulmones golpeando el muro de energía, cuando la chica de negro se dispone a darle final a la pelea.

-Pudiste morir.

-Soy…un ninja…Me moví más rápido que…Flash…Sabía que…si me movía como mi Sensei…me ha enseñado…no me partiría…la cabeza.

-Pero sigues protegiéndome, a pesar de que esta vez te matará.

-Eres mi amiga y quiero protegerte. Así que si muero….y logro protegerte…no importa que yo muera.

-Sí importa. Yo te extrañaría.

-¡¿En serio?!-se aparta un poco para poder verla directa a los ojos.

Le parece ver la verdad, y también un brillo especial en ellos.

Enid asiente con la cabeza.

La chica de negro lanza su último ataque…pero Miguel Ángel, sintiéndose infinitamente poderoso y valiente, con su brazo bueno, la golpea con su chaco en plena cabeza.

-¡Aah!-retrocede torpemente.

Brota sangre.

-¡Lo siento!-Miguel Ángel trata de disculparse-¡Sólo….sólo….! ¡Creí que lo esquivarías!

El muro de energía ha desaparecido y las otras tres tortugas ya la tienen rodeada.

-No es tan "muymuy" entonces.-dice Rafael-si Mia le dio un buen trancazo.

-¡Una vez más!-ordena el líder.

Y antes que cualquiera inicie, Enid es quien ataca, pero la otra da un salto hacia atrás y no le hace daño. Entonces, Enid voltea hacia Leonardo extendiendo ambas manos y las espadas van hacia ella, levitan hacia sus propias manos, abandonando a su dueño.

Y con sus nuevas armas, Enid las empuña y ataca con más decisión. Las dirige buscando partir a su enemiga a la mitad, pero ésta salta y brinca por sobre ella y la ataca por la espalda, pero Enid se gira velozmente al igual que las filosas cuchillas, pero la Enid de negro atina a dar un paso hacia atrás y las espadas ni siquiera la rozan, sin embargo, se da cuenta que su traje está cortado, al igual que su piel. Se sorprende pero no tiene tiempo de averiguar cómo la ha herido, Enid la ataca sin piedad, esgrimiendo las espadas con mortal precisión, como lo haría el ninja de la bandana azul. Y aunque no logra herir a la chica de negro directamente, de alguna forma sí llega a cortar sus ropas y su piel

-¡Suficiente!-declara la chica de negro.

Y lanza un rayo de luz salida de su mano. Pero Enid, con las espadas, las esgrima como si cortaran el aire, y de éstas salen un rayo, surge de las mismas espadas y va a chocar con el otro, cegando a su contrincante, lo que Enid aprovecha al instante para cortarle la cabeza.

Los presentes miran atónitos. Fue tan rápida la pelea, otra vez, que todavía no asimilan lo que acaba de pasar. Hasta que un quejido les llama la atención.

-Cómo duele.

Donatelo de inmediato le presta ayuda a su hermano menor. Y Rafael va a ver al niño.

Nadie presta atención que los delincuentes que sobrevivieron huyen.

Enid se acerca a la cabeza.

-¿Por qué iniciaron todo esto?

-Ya sabes el por qué.-le contesta la cabeza

-Él me eligió por ser la más débil.

-Eso es lo que nos dio más rabia…la más débil…por tu culpa ellos pueden morir.

-No, no lo permitiré.

La cabeza ríe con maldad y con dificultad.

-No podrás.

-¿Era realmente necesario que nos matáramos entre nosotras?

-Porque todas queríamos estar con ellos…y no podía haber cinco niñas…

-Claro que sí. Si se ocultaran o…

-Ya no…importa.

-Tienes razón. Quien mata sin justificación no merece vivir.

-¡Tú…lo haces!

-No. Yo tengo una misión que cumplir, y me aprovecharé de tu GIR, 5, como lo he hecho con el de 1 y 3.

-Ya...no… importa.

Y con un sutil roce de una katana, parte la cabeza a la mitad. Y como en una manzana partida a la mitad, en medio está a la vista un bulbo. Lo toma y lo come.

En el momento de comerlo, ve lo mismo que veía esa chica que acaba de degollar: Puedes ver cuando te encuentra a bordo del vehículo, cuando hace reventar una llanta, cuando peleas con ella y cree que te ha ganado; cuando está por matarte pero no haces nada, y cómo las tortugas te defienden arriesgando sus vidas…y cómo logran vencerla y sin tu intervención…algo extraño. Fascinante. Y la misma pregunta que taladraba su cabeza, ahora lo hace en la tuya: ¡SERES INSIGNIFICANTESTE HAN VENCIDO! Uno menciona que es trabajo de equipo, pero logra crear un muro de energía para que no haya más intervenciones. Después, en lo que parecía que sería tu fin…¿cómo logra la tortuga del antifaz naranja ser tan rápido y evitar el fatal ataque? De ti lo espera pero no de uno de esos seres inferiores. Pero al final, ella no contaba con que hubieras adquirido el poder de las otras, lo que te ha dado la victoria sobre todas ellas.

-La arrogancia fue su perdición.-una gentil voz dice.

Enid sale del trance. Voltea y ve a la tortuga del antifaz azul.

-Con la otra chica, dijiste su error: ella se desesperó y eso fue causa de su derrota. Y esta chica, fue su arrogancia: creyó que te ganaría, pero no meditó que si ya habías vencido a dos, ella podría ser la siguiente.

-Tienes razón. Ya había enfrentado a otra antes de que nos encontraran a Evander y a mí.

-¿Por qué pelean entre sí? Pude darme cuenta que no era a Evander a quien querían, sino a ti.

-Ya no importa. He acabado con todas. Yo más bien diría que no existe enemigo pequeño, entre los cuatro pudieron someterla.

-Nuestro trabajo en equipo está mejorando.

-Gracias.-le devuelve las katanas-Usando armas, uno no se enuncia tanto.-ahora no se ensució tanto como las veces anteriores.

Las recibe. Tienen sangre, así que un leve giro, y la sangre se desliza de la hoja como si de un pedazo de delicada seda roja se tratase. Las envaina.

-Enid, hace un momento…lamento haberte dicho tan bruscamente que no debiste matar a esos pobres tipos, pero, parecías perdida.

-Está bien. Me ayudó a recordar lo doloroso que es perder a alguien. Y esos individuos, por muy perdidos que estuvieran, alguien llorara por ellos.

-Indudablemente.

-Tú también eres un ángel de la muerte.-le dice y él se sorprende, pudo leer sus pensamientos-Pero sabes qué hacer. Sabes hasta dónde está permitido llegar. Yo me siento perdida. Me encomendaron proteger a Evander, pero nunca me adviertieron de que existieran límites.

-La muerte, de otros, o tuya, debe ser el último recurso. Si no hay otra forma para garantizar la supervivencia de quienes amamos, ofrendar la propia vida es el último recurso. El último.

-Entiendo.

-Aprendes rápido. Noté cómo aprendiste mis movimientos con sólo observarme. Aunque la mejor victoria se gana sin combatir.

-Posee mucha sabiduría.

-He tendido toda una vida para aprender, y tengo un buen maestro, aunque aún me falta mucho camino que recorrer. Y por lo que he visto, tú vas sola, sin un guía.

-Me gustaría aprender más.

-Mi Sensei podría tomarte como pupila.

-¿Podría?

-Sí. He sido testigo de una sutil transformación. Una linda flor que estaba por marchitarse, con recibir un poco del calor de la luz del sol, ha conseguido aferrarse a la tierra con sus débiles raíces. Pero con el esmero cuidado, puede florecer aún más su belleza.

-Sabes de poesía también.

-Me gusta leer.

-Yo también leía. Le leía cuentos a Evander. Creo que debería hacerlo de nuevo.

-Creo que estaría bien.

-Sí.

Van hacia el camión.

Leonardo no necesita mirar los despojos de la Enid vencida, sabe que se están desintegrando.

La llanta ya ha sido cambiada, y los demás los esperan en el cálido interior, pero se puede oír alguien quejarse.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tienes que suturar? ¿O sea, coser?

En cuanto entran, el camión continúa su viaje. Evander recibe a su hermana, contento de que haya regresado con bien.

-Sí Mia, sino, no sanara rápido.

-¿Pero por qué? Puedes poner un parche.

-No es suficiente.

-Ya ni Evander hace tanto teatro cuando le ponen sus vacunas.-dice Rafael-¿Cierto Evander?

-Ni duele nada.

-No me gustan las agujas.

-Pero tú eres muy valiente, Mia.-dice Enid.

Voltea Miguel Ángel, no creyendo que pudiera oír de nuevo la dulzura de la voz de Enid.

_Y t__e sonríe. Es una tímida sonrisa, pero finalmente la ves sonreír._

_Y t__e parece que es lo más hermoso que haya visto en tu vida._

_Y te__ abraza._

_Y ya no hay nada de rastro de ese horrible abismo sin fondo. En su lugar hay una tímida flor que lucha por crecer en un estéril suelo. Pero tú decides en ocuparte en regarla todos los días, en quitarle la molesta hierba que crezca a su alrededor, y en procurar que reciba todo el sol que necesite, mucho sol._

_Tú serás su sol._

Donatelo aprovecha que Miguel Ángel parece haberse olvidado de la aguja, para anestesiar la herida y comenzar a coser.

Aún con el brazo anestesiado, Miguel Ángel siente el pinchazo de la aguja con la que su hermano le cose la herida, pero lo soporta.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer mi fic y por sus reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: **En este capitulo hay dos canciones. Les dejo el link para que las escuchen al llegar a esa parte: un texto centrado y en negritas es la primera canción, y la segunda es cuando alguien después de tanto insistirle toca el piano.

http :// www. youtube. com/ watch? v=b5d- qwj J Eus

http:// www. youtube. com/watch? v=UaHl3d8Rlg &feature= related

**Discla****imer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo, desde siempre, por siempre y para siempre. Y ni gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dedicado a mi buen amigo Guir

**CRISÁ****LIDA**

8. Green Bird

El resto del camino es muy tranquilo. Sigue sin haber música, ni tampoco preguntas, pero todos se sienten mucho mejor, justamente como después de despertar de la pesadilla y darse cuenta de que sólo fue un mal sueño.

Enid se ha quedado dormida al lado de Miguel Ángel, cuyo otro lado está Evander, también dormido. Y aunque sentados en el piso, están cómodos durmiendo a lado de la tortuga que resultó herida en el enfrentamiento. Su hombro está vendado debidamente.

Sentado frente a ellos, Leonardo mira fijamente a la chica.

Definitivamente algo ha cambiado en ella. Su moreno rostro ya casi no refleja esa brutal frialdad. En algo ha tenido que ver su hermano menor.

Ella sostiene con fuerza el brazo de su hermano. El rostro de él se refleja la firme decisión de no abandonarla.

¿Cómo es posible que él le tenga aprecio? Era el más asustado por llevar a la chica a La Guardia. Él era quien esperaba lo peor. Tal vez la confianza de Evander en su hermana pudo hacerle ver que no existía ningún riesgo, y que ella es como cualquier chica de su edad…o casi. Pero Enid no tiene la culpa. Todo su mundo era Evander, y al mirar al lejano horizonte, preguntándose qué habría más allá, la duda, la tristeza, el miedo… todo surgió en ella, sin que supiera en realidad que todos esos sentimientos pudieran vivir en su interior. Pero en toda esa confusión, en no saber si debería continuar caminando hacia lo desconocido, algo más grato ha nacido.

Y justo en ese momento de debilidad, justo cuando estuvo por perder la vida, Miguel Ángel sólo quiso protegerla, ya que si le pasa algo, un niñito sufriría bastante. Y por eso no piensa abandonarla. O tal vez sea por algo aún más complicado.

Por su mente pasan unas palabras, salidas de alguna parte de sí mismo por tan singular momento:

No temas.

Aunque la oscuridad te rodea,

estoy aquí.

.

Aférrate a mí.

No importa que claves tus garras en mi piel.

No te dejaré caer.

.

Aférrate a mí.

No importa que me desangre hasta sucumbir.

No te soltaré.

Miguel Ángel está cansado, pero está feliz y a la vez triste.

-Voy a extrañarlos.-dice en voz baja.

-Tal vez volvamos a verlos.

-¿Tú crees?

-Enid quiere refinar sus técnicas, y le propuse que entrenara con nosotros.

-¡Eso me parece estupendo! Y quien mejor que tú para ser su Sensei.

-¿Yo, su Sensei? No lo había pensado así. Todavía no me gradúo y tampoco he pensado en abrir una escuela para la enseñanza del ninjitsu.

-Te iría bien. Y así podría pedirte mesada.

-¡Jajajaja! No Mia. Primero termino mis estudios y después vemos.

-¿Y cuánto falta para eso?

-Mucho.

-Pero puedes enseñarle lo que sabes.

-Sí, puedo hacer eso. Su habilidad es tan extraordinaria, que me superara rápidamente.

-Hasta que alguien va a superar a nuestro valiente líder.-dice Rafael.

-Siempre existe alguien que resulta ser mejor que uno.

-Pero hasta ahora-dice Donatelo-ninguno de nosotros ha podido contra ti durante los entrenamientos.

-Nada más papi puede darte una merecida lección.-dice Rafael-Pero no es lo mismo que Sensei te ponga en tu lugar, a que alguien de tu misma envergadura lo haga. Ya quiero ver que la niñita con un BAM te mande a volar.

-Ahora sabrás que se siente cuando tú nos pateas el caparazón.-dice Miguel Ángel-Todavía me duele por el entrenamiento de ayer.

-Ya me duele de sólo pensarlo.

Todos ríen pero quedo, para no despertar a quienes vienen durmiendo.

-Pero hablando en serio-dice Donatelo-tengo una muy buena teoría sobre Enid y las otras chicas.

-¿Qué teoría?-pregunta Leonardo.

-Yo también tengo una teoría.-Miguel Ángel asegura.

-Tú no puedes tener teorías Mia, no tienes cerebro.-le recuerda Rafael.

-Enid es una Chica X.

-¿Chica X?-preguntan al unísono.

-Sí. ¿Qué no saben de la existencia de los Hombres X? Pero ella no es un hombre sino una chica, una Chica X.

-Por favor-se exaspera Rafael-¿alguien puede darle un zape de mi parte? O suelto el volante para dárselo personalmente.

-No esta vez, Rafa.-Leonardo dice-¿Es probable que los humanos puedan desarrollar superpoderes? ¿Qué opinas Doni?

-No existen los Hombres X. No hay prueba alguna que confirme una evolución de tal magnitud en el ser humano. Para eso es necesario millones de años y aún cabe la posibilidad de que no los desarrollen. Es mera suposición de un cómic. Mi teoría es más acertada porque está basada en hechos científicos probados.

-Y como siempre echas puro rollo.-Rafael lo apremia.-Ve al grano.

-Clonación.

-¿Clonación?

-Clonación.

-Y yo que creía que eran hermanas porque se parecen mucho.-dice Miguel Ángel.

-Ya se tiene conocimiento de toda la composición del genoma humano. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para determinar exactamente qué gen es lo que da el color a los ojos, o el que determina tener el cabello rizado, o el que logra que una persona sea un genio como lo fue Einstein. Con esa información se puede "crear" el ser humano perfecto, se puede ahorrarle a la evolución millones de años y los propios humanos podrían crear otros humanos que serían súper inteligentes, incluso poseerían mayor resistencia física y fuerza.

-Igual que la niñita.

-Enid es una superhumano. Alguien manipulo el AND y creo un superhumano.

-Dirás que creo una Chica Súper Poderosa.-dice Miguel Ángel.

-Quiere decir-dice Leonardo-que esta Enid y las otras son clones alterados genéticamente, por eso son tan fuertes y rápidas, incluso son capaces de crear escudos de energía, por eso Enid no resultó herida en el incendio. Entonces existe una Enid real y normal de la que obtuvieron el ADN.

-Tal vez-dice la tortuga genio-Quizás esta Enid sea la recombinación del ADN de varios individuos, eso también es posible.

-Pero-dice Rafael-según los chismosos que han estado al tanto de la vida del político que logró el cambio, Enid es hija legítima del matrimonio Daniels.

-Lo que nos lleva-continua Donatelo-a la otra teoría que trata de explicar la posibilidad de que existe una Enid genuina y normal. De esa Enid clonaron las demás. A menos que alguien, hace 15 años, haya conseguido la primera clonación humana de la historia, sólo que en vez de clonar un adulto, se experimentó en primera instancia con un bebé, que ya es un individuo joven hoy.

-¿Y por qué experimentar con un bebé y no con un adulto?-pregunta Miguel Ángel.

-Los niños tienden a no cuestionar a sus padres.-Leonardo responde-Poseen una confianza innata en ellos, eso los hace más fácilmente manipulables.

-Como alguien que conozco.-dice Rafael-Haces lo que papi dice y ni te pones al brinco.

-¿Pero por qué Lyman se permitiría criar un bebé clonado?-continua en desenredar tanto misterio-Enid misma lo dijo, que su padre le ha insistido en proteger a su hermano, eso está más que claro que él sabe de las habilidades de su hija. ¿Pero por qué participaría en un experimento así?

-Bien pudo-dice Donatelo-ofrecerse voluntariamente. Aunque eso no explica el cambio de actitud de ella, si tanto ha insistido el pequeño de ese cambio.

-Una Enid genuina.-Miguel Ángel dice-Puede ser. Enid era diferente antes del accidente, y después del accidente cambió del todo. Basado en mi larga experiencia en cómics, el clon nunca es igual al original. Antes del accidente era la Enid real que andaba de aquí para allá, y después fue reemplazada por una clon.

-Deberíamos-dice Rafael-preocuparnos más por Mia que le ha dado por pensar, que en que la clonación de la niñita.

-Esto es serio, Rafa.-lo reprende Leonardo.

-Aguafiestas.

-La ciencia ficción se basa mucho en los descubrimientos de vanguardia, pero es buen punto Mia.-dice Donatelo-El individuo y el clon son idénticos en todo aspecto fisiológico, pero aún esta por averiguar si las emociones o los recuerdos serían los mismos en uno y otro. Aunque referente a las emociones, con esto puede confirmar que no es así.

-Pero entonces-Leonardo dice-¿En dónde está la Enid original?

-También-dice Rafael-otra pregunta importante: ¿Hay más clones? Porque ya no quiero más entretenciones, quiero regresar a casa nada más que dejemos a Cenicienta, y ya mero es media noche.

-No hay más.-dice Leonardo-Enid me dijo que eran todas, aunque…

-Conozco esa mirada.-dice Rafael al echar un vistazo hacia atrás al oír la preocupación en la voz de su hermano-Miras igualito como cuando salgo con Casey a patear traseros.

-En su agonía-continua Leonardo-la chica dijo que eran cinco niñas, cinco Enid. Y haciendo cuentas, hasta ahora van cuatro.

-¿Cuatro?-pregunta Miguel Ángel.

-Haz cuentas, Mia.-se fastidia Rafael-Una fue cuando hallamos a Enid, ya había peleado con otra, por eso estaba herida.

-En la Guarida,-Donatelo cuenta también-una más, y la otra de hace unos momentos.

-Y nuestra Enid. En total cuatro Enid.-termina Leonardo.

-Peeeroooooo…..-recuerda Miguel Ángel-parece que hablaban en código. Oí decir a la otra hablar de "1" y "3", como si se trataran de las otras. Y luego llamó a Enid "7".

-Yo oí decir a Enid algo sobre "1" y "3" también, y a la otra la llamo "5".-dice Leonardo.

-Simple.-dice Donatelo-Los experimentos debe catalogarse, asignarles un código, lo que facilita su identificación, y estos "experimentos" tienen un número, son números impares: 1, 3, 5, y 7. Así de fácil.

-Pero 5 dijo que eran cinco chicas.-repite Leonardo, algo inquieto-Así que falta una más. Y Enid dijo que eran todas.

-Leo,-dice Donatelo-estaba muriendo, tal vez quiso decir cuatro y no cinco. Aunque la quinta chica debe tratarse de la Enid genuina.

-Eso debió ser."Es una lástima que en ningún momento he podido percibir la presencia de ninguna de las chicas, así…." En todo caso, dudo que Enid llegue a decirnos algo.

-Pues sí.-dice Rafael-No veo la manera que le saquemos la verdad a la fuerza, si nos puede partir en pedacitos con un solo dedo. Se quedara como un misterio sin resolver. Lo bueno que ya llegamos.

Han llegado a un vecindario de la clase alta: enormes casas y amplios jardines con altos árboles frondosos de nieve.

Evander y Enid son despertados.

Se estacionan a una calle del lugar.

-¿Por qué no nos estacionamos en la puerta de mi casa?-pregunta Evander.

-Porque-Miguel Ángel se anima a contestarle-porque…porque…De veras, ¿por qué nos quedamos tan lejos?

-Porque-responde Donatelo-tenemos que llegar en silencio. Puede ser que haya alguien esperándonos.

-No hay nadie esperándonos.-dice Enid con mucha tranquilidad. Su voz ya no se oye tan inflexible como antes. Toma la mano a Evander y salen primero.

-Si que tiene que aprender mucho sobre sigilo.-dice Rafael.

Los siguen.

-Ella puede sentir la presencia de alguien-dice Leonardo-aún a una gran distancia. Así que sí dice que no hay nadie, es que no hay nadie.

Confiando no sólo en la oscuridad de la noche, sino también en el aparente abandono de las casas de los alrededores, caminan tranquilamente hacia la puerta principal de la Mansión Daniels.

Al entrar, Enid enciende la luz, y así todos pueden seguir avanzando hasta llegar a la sala. Es amplia: hay tres sillones, un gran sofá; una linda mesa de estar; una gran pantalla de plasma, y otros aparatos de audio y video; incluso hay un bello piano. Y no pude faltar la chimenea.

-Está muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo.-dice Miguel Ángel, imitando la voz de un gran detective.

-Pero detrás de cada puerta puede acechar el peligro.-dice Evander, yendo con Miguel Ángel, y también habla con voz de otro gran detective.

-Como se nota que no ven tele.-dice Rafael.

-Atentos todos.-ordena Leonardo.

-No hay nadie, Leo.-repite Enid con seguridad.

-¿Entonces dónde están mamá y papá?-pregunta Evander.

-Debieron llevarlos a un lugar más seguro-dice Donatelo-ya que "el malo" pudiera estar cerca.

-Pero es raro que no nos hallamos topado con los guardaespaldas.-dice Miguel Ángel-¿Servirán esos aparatitos?-toma la muñeca de Evander para ver más de cerca el localizador.

Las otras tortugas se miran. ¿Qué no es obvio que estando Enid no son necesarios los dichosos guardaespaldas? Todos esos guardaespaldas que siempre están con el Señor Daniels son nada más que una distracción para que nadie se fije en la verdadera guardián del niño y de toda la familia Daniels.

-A lo mejor se descompusieron por el frío.-dice Evander. Enid sonríe mientras hace algo a su localizador-¿Ahora que hacemos, hermana?

-Ya mande un mensaje a papá. No debe tardar en contestar. Esperaremos mientras tanto.

-Pero puede aparecerse otra vez el malo.-dice muy angustiado el niño, aferrando un brazo de su amigo quelonio.

-Pero sí estamos nosotros.-le dice-Acuérdate que somos ninja.

-¿Se van a quedar?

Todos miran a Leonardo, quien ve a Evander. La mirada del niño refleja una gran y genuina ilusión de que puedan quedarse.

-Supongo que podemos quedarnos un rato.

-¡Genial! ¿También pueden cuidar a mi hermana? Después de tantas peleas, creo que el malo se ha hecho más fuerte. ¿No te molesta, Enid?

-Claro que no.-se sonríe con amabilidad.

El niño corre a abrazar a su hermana. Se alegra que por fin sonría, tal vez no como antes, pero eso quiere decir que el miedo se está alejando de ella.

-¿Y si cantamos Green Bird?-él le propone.

-Está bien. Por favor-les dice a las tortugas-pónganse cómodos.

Y eso hacen. Toman asiento, acomodandose a sus anchas apriovechando el gran espacio del sofa o los sillones. Un lujo que no se pueden dar en su sala tan estrecha.

Enid se sienta frente al piano, y Evander de queda de pie a su lado.

Levanta la tapa que cubre las delicadas teclas. Las mira detenidamente, como si fuera la primera vez que pondrá sus finos dedos sobre éstas. Aunque ha tocado sin fin de veces la bonita melodía, en realidad es la primera vez.

Adentrándose en sus supuestos recuerdos, busca en su memoria, no sólo la manera en que debe tocar y cantar, sino también el feliz sentimiento que debe provocarle el interpretar música. Y sí lo encuentra, el recuerdo que le ayuda tocar la melodía, pero la alegría la halla al pensar en la tortuga de la bandana naranja:

**Meria mortre ever greet shawel**

**Graing graing gra**

**Graing graing gra**

**Mertis a moti e chest a gron tu**

**Saing saing sa **

**Saing saing sa**

**Mi af marka dia on di eva green**

**Meria mortre intu da greet shawel**

**Graing graing gra**

**Graing graing gra.**

**Mertis a moti e chest a gron tu**

**Saing saing sa. **

**Saing saing sa.**

**Mi af marka dia on di eva green**

**Meria mortre intu da greet shawel**

**Graing graing gra. **

**Graing graing gra.**

**Me****rtis amoti gronu chest a grontu**

**Saing saing sa.**

**Saing saing sa.**

**Mi af marka dia on die eva green**

-¡Wow!

-¡Estuvo fabuloso!

-¡Bellísima interpretación!

-¡Otra, otra!

Los chicos aplauden maravillados de los dos jóvenes artistas, quienes hacen pequeñas reverencias ante su público.

-Ahora le va a Leo.-propone Miguel Ángel.

-¿Tu cantas, Leo?-pregunta Enid, entre incrédula y curiosa.

-¡No…digo…sí…pero…!-responde nervioso.

-Ándele.-Rafael lo toma de un brazo para obligarlo a ponerse de pie. Los demás también se levantan de sus asientos-No nos hagas quedar mal. Hay que presumirles que también tenemos un artista en nuestra familia.

-Pero ya es tarde, Evander ya debería estar en la cama.

-Yo no tengo sueño.

-Vamos, Leo-Donatelo lo toma de los hombros y lo conduce hacia el piano.-No seas tímido.

-No soy tímido…yo…-opone resistencia.

-¿Cómo de que no?-insiste Rafael, y también trata de acércalo al piano; Evander también se anima a llevarlo, tomándolo del brazo-¿No eres tú quien dice que la música es el alimento del alma? Y adivina, ya me dio hambre.

-También me dio hambre.-dice Miguel Ángel-Mi panza ruge como un oso que ha despertado de su hibernación.

-Tal vez halla algo de comer en el refrigerador.-se le acerca Enid-Vamos a ver.-lo toma de la mano y lo lleva.

-¿Ya ven?-Leonardo dice esperanzado en librarse de ésta-Ya se va la pianista. ¿Cómo voy a cantar si no hay quien toque el piano?

-Tú también lo tocas.-afirma Donatelo, sin dejar de empujarlo-Tienes un teclado electrónico por la imposibilidad de tener un piano completo. Hasta me pediste que le hiciera algunos ajustes para que sonara lo más acertadamente posible a un piano real de madera, y has estado practicando. No lo haces tan mal.

-Y tienes una guitarra y has estado practicando también-agrega Rafael-y tampoco lo haces tan mal.

-Sólo…sólo fue por...porque Sensei dice que la música también puede ayudarnos a encontrar la armonía entre nuestra mente, nuestro corazón y nuestro espíritu, además de la meditación; que es el más bello de los caminos para lograrlo, y concuerdo con él. Sólo por eso he practicado, y ha sido muy regocijante, lo admito, pero no puedo…

-Vamos Leo.-Evander le suplica-Me gustaría poder oír tu música.-Evander lo mira con unos sus enormes y emocionados ojos verde lima.

Dejan de empujar a la tortuga de la bandana azul, como esperando a que lo piense, en vez de obligarlo.

Luego Leonardo le echa un vistazo al bello piano. Ni en sus sueños más reales ha podido ver tan sublime pieza orquestal como la que está a escasos pasos de distancia.

Poder tocar un piano de verdad…experimentar en la realidad, y no en un sueño, lo que su Maestro le ha asegurado sobre del poder mágico que posee la música…

-Está bien.

Así que toma su lugar. Sus manos tiemblan de ansiedad.

Y en la cocina:

-No imaginaba que Leo pudiera ser tímido.-le dice Enid a Miguel Ángel.

-Así es él con sus cosas. Es un buen hermano y un temerario líder, pero si se trata de libros o música o de cualquier tipo de arte que él ponga en práctica, le cuesta trabajo desplayarse, o al menos con otros, con nuestro Sensei no es así.

De repente, se oye una alegre melodía que surge de las teclas del piano.

Enid abre el refrigerador y se asoma.

-Pudieron convencerlo.

-Como te digo, es un buen hermano.

-Puedo preparar sándwiches.-saca algunas cosas.

-La verdad, tengo más sueño que hambre.-se sienta a la mesa, apoya sus brazos y su cabeza en ellos.

-Perdiste sangre.-lo mira un tanto preocupada-Mejor ve a acostarte. Yo me encargo de vigilar.

-Tú ni te ves cansada.

-Yo me recupero rápido.-deja lo que tomó del refrigerador sobre la mesa.

-Sí lo he notado. Y Sensei se queja de mí por no poner atención en las clases.

-Me imagino.-dice divertida.

-Y también he notado que sonríes más.

-Es extraño hacerlo, pero… no puedo evitarlo.-y vuelve a sonreír.

Miguel Ángel se anima a preguntarle, aprovechando el buen animo de la chica.

-¿Qué pasó después del accidente?

Se pone seria.

-Perdóname.-se levanta rápido y va a su lado-No quería incomodarte. Si no quieres decirme no hay problema. Pero sea lo que sea, puedes confiar en mí.

-Lo sé. Lo supe cuando estábamos en tu cocina, pero me sentí confundida al principio, pero ya no. Mi padre me pidió que no confiara en nadie. Después del accidente, eso me dijo y eso hice. En la escuela, según recordaba, tenía amigos, pero deje de hablarles por eso mismo, y ellos se alejaron de mí.

-Un amigo de verdad nunca te abandona.-habla con firmeza-Si yo fuera un compañero tuyo, jamás de hubiera dejado de hablar sólo porque tú no me hablaras.

-Pero también me prohibió decir algo al respecto.

-Aún así. Yo nada más tengo dos amigos humanos, y ellos nos han apoyado en las buenas y en las malas.

-Qué bueno. Imagino que por ser unas tortugas que caminan y hablan, son muchos los humanos que les tienen miedo. Pero qué bueno que los encontraron a ellos.

-Sí. Hemos tenido suerte. Aunque mi Sensei dice que nuestros destinos tenían que cruzarse.

-Entonces ha sido mi destino encontrarte.

Lo abraza.

Él no duda en hacer lo mismo.

Y se permiten ser envueltos en la melodía.

La linda música se expande por todos los rincones de la abandonada casa, regresándola a la vida. Mientras que en la calle, sigue reinando el frío y la desolación, pero adentro, sin necesidad de que esté encendido el fuego en la chimenea, se percibe la calidez. La música los transporta mágicamente a los momentos felices, ayudándoles a olvidar lo malo que les ha ocurrido esa fría noche.

Termina la interpretación de la tortuga de la bandana azul. Apenado, recibe elogios de parte de su entusiasta público, mostrándoles sus respetos con pequeñas reverencias.

Terminada la música, Enid y Miguel Ángel se apuran en preparar la comida.

-¡Ahora toca la guitarra, Leo!-le pide el niño.

-No hay una guitarra.

-Yo tengo una en mi habitación. Subo y ahorita te la traigo.

Y antes de que Leonardo pueda hacer cualquier objeción, Evander corre hacia el piso de arriba. La tortuga se limita a mirar el piso, ya que puede sentir las miradas de sus hermanos. Y antes de que ellos digan algo, prefiere ir con el niño.

-Mejor subo con él, no podrá cargar la guitarra.

Y a paso veloz lo sigue.

-Lo estás disfrutando. ¿O me equivoco?-Donatelo le pregunta a Rafael.

-Claro que lo estoy disfrutando. Dime: ¿cuándo has visto a nuestro valiente líder tan apenado? Y nada más por tocar algo de música.

-No debe gustarle llamar la atención. Después de todo, él es más ninja que cualquiera de nosotros, y prácticamente desde muy pequeños hemos sido educados para permanecer ocultos.

-Será el sereno, pero se ve bien "chispas" incomodándose por algo así. ¡Jajajaja!

En el piso superior, Evander está por abrir la puerta de su habitación cuando alguien lo llama.

-Hijo.

Voltea.

-¡Papá!

Hay un hombre moreno y cabello castaño, vestido de traje, y de mirada triste.

Y sin pensarlo, el niño se avienta hacia él.

El hombre se agacha para recibir en sus brazos a su pequeño.

-¡Qué bueno que estás bien, hijo! Tu hermana te ha cuidado bien.

-¡Si! Ella y mis nuevos amigos.

-Nuevos amigos. ¿Están abajo?

-Sip.

-Ve con tu madre.

-¿Mamá está también?

-Sí, en nuestra alcoba. Ve con ella y no salgas hasta que yo regrese.

-¡Sí!

El señor sigue con la vista a su hijo hasta que entra a la habitación que le dijo, y baja a la sala.

Alguien más camina por el pasillo.

-Evander.-lo llama Leonardo-Evander….¿Cómo es que tienen tantas habitaciones? ¿Dónde habrá ido?

De repente siente una presencia, se voltea y alcanza a ver una sombra delante de él antes de recibir un fuerte golpe y caer inconsciente.

-Ya traemos la comida.-anuncia Miguel Ángel.

-Vaya, ya moría de hambre.-dice Rafael.

Dejan la comida en la mesa de estar.

-¿Y Evander?-pregunta Enid.

-Fue por su guitarra para que Leo tocara un poco.-dice Donatelo.

-¿Y Leo?-pregunta Miguel Ángel.

-Fue a ver si Evander necesita ayuda.-dice Rafael.-Pero como que ya se tardaron.

-Sí.

-Voy a buscarlos.-se ofrece Enid.

-Que se apuren, ya quiero ver cómo toca Leo.-dice Rafael.

-Pero después de este refrigerio todos a la cama.-dice Enid contenta y sube a la siguiente planta.

-Oye hermanito,-le dice Rafael picadamente a Miguel Ángel-¿Se puede saber que hay entre ustedes dos?

-¿Entre quiénes?-está más atento en tomar un sándwich.

-No te hagas. Andan muy juntos Enid y tú: se toman de la mano, te sonríe…

-Soy su amigo.-comienza a devorar su spandwich.

-Aja.

Enid al ir subiendo las escaleras, se encuentra a su padre bajando por éstas. Y a su lado, está una niña muy parecida a ella.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**N/A: **Tuve un pequeño error en el capitulo anterior: la chica de negro de ese capitulo se llama 5, me faltó resaltarlo pero ya lo corregí. Espero que con este capitulo se aclare el por qué parece que tienen nombre de números todas las Enid, incluyendo la que se llama Enid propiamente.

Les dejo la traducción de la primera canción:

La Primavera ha llegado.

Los gusanos muestran sus rostros.

Pequeños pájaros se los comen.

La Primavera ha llegado.

Los niños van a la escuela.

Los perros de granja dan a luz sus cachorros.

La Primavera ha llegado.

Las mujeres se miran al espejo.

Los pays se están horneando.

En el siguiente capítulo prometo que se resolverá todo. Creo que fue una historia muy sencilla, pero quería empezar a escribir sobre horror, acción y amor, o algo que se le pareciera.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer mi fic y por sus reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

**Discla****imer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo, desde siempre, por siempre y para siempre. Y ni gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dedicado a mi buen amigo Guir

**CRISÁ****LIDA**

9. Renacimiento

-¡Papá!-Enid exclama muy entusiasma.

Y corre a su encuentro, pero el hombre levanta una mano indicándole que no de un paso más.

Los chicos al oír a Enid, dejan de comer para ir a ver qué pasa.

El hombre termina de bajar las escaleras, acompañado de la chica.

Las tortugas ya están al lado de Enid.

-Lyman Daniels.-dice Donatelo.

-¿No que no estaba?-pregunta Rafael.

-Y otra hermana.-dice Miguel Ángel.

-Ustedes deben ser los amigos de mi hijo.

-Nosotros mero.-Miguel Ángel le responde.

-Les agradezco que lo hayan traído de vuelta sano y salvo. Ya pueden retirarse.

-Perese tantito.-se impacienta Rafael-Tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerle.

-Lo lamento, pero no hay nada que ustedes deban saber, y no lo digo por su extraño aspecto. 9, por favor, conduce a los jóvenes a la salida.

La chica, que viste un lindo vestido, incluso trae el pelo recogido en media coleta, sólo que el largo de su cabello llega hasta más abajo de su cintura, camina hacia las tortugas, mostrando bastante altivez.

Ellos se tensan, pero no sacan sus armas.

Enid se interpone.

-Creí que 5 se había equivocado al decir que eramos "cinco niñas".-le dice a 9-Creí que yo era la única que quedaba.

-No era necesario que lo supieras. Pero si tienes algún reclamo al respecto, díselo al Doctor Stockman.

-¡Stockman!-se asombra Donatelo-Tenía que ser él.

-Pero,-continua la chica llamada 9-dudo que pueda responderte. Él…ha tenido que irse de vacaciones.

-De vacaciones, ¿eh?-habla Rafael-¿Y es un viaje de ida y vuelta, o solo de ida? Espero que sólo sea de ida.

-No va a regresar.

-Eso es más que bueno.

-Pero conociendo a Stockman, lo hará.-dice Donatelo.

-9, ocúpate de lo que te he pedido.-la apura Lyman.

-¡No!-Enid suplica-Por favor p…Señor Daniels, ellos nos han ayudado mucho.

-Entonces que se retiren por las buenas.

-Está bien, Enid.-habla Donatelo-Nos iremos, en cuanto regrese nuestro hermano.

-Oh, cierto-dice 9-Me olvide del otro de ustedes.

-Leo.-se preocupan Donatelo y Miguel Ángel.

-¡Más te vale que no le hayas hecho nada!-Rafael la amenaza.

9 levanta la mano, y usando su telequinesis, trae a Leonardo "volando" desde el segundo piso.

Las tortugas se adelantan para recibirlo. En cuanto lo tienen, despacio, lo dejan en el piso. Donatelo lo examina.

-Está bien. Sólo recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Qué bien atienden a las visitas.-dice Rafael, mirando con furia a Lyman.

-Sólo protejo lo que amo. Ahora, si son tan amables…

Rafael carga en brazos a su hermano, y se alejan.

Miguel Ángel voltea para ver a Enid.

Ella asiente una vez, diciéndole de esta manera que estará bien.

Aunque a ninguno le guste la idea, dejan la casa.

Van de prisa a su vehículo. Al estar dentro de éste, Donatelo, con oprimir un par de botones, de un panel de control se despliega una especie de camilla. Ahí Rafael deja a su hermano.

-No podemos irnos así como así.-Miguel Ángel dice angustiado.

-Por supuesto que no.-dice Donatelo-Pero escuchemos de qué hablan, y si es necesario, intervendremos.

-¿Y cómo vamos a escuchar? No tengo superoído.

-Cuando examine a Enid antes de que se quedara dormida, lo use de pretexto para colocarle un diminuto micrófono. Ya no soportaba tanto misterio.-enciende el receptor-O nos decía, o podía averiguarlo por mí mismo.

-La curiosidad…-se oye una débil voz.

Leonardo está despertando.

-No te muevas.-Rafael no le permite ponerse de pie-Una niñita te dio un fuerte madr…

-Rafa…tu vocabulario…

-Ni estando medio conciente dejas de regañarme.-le dice con enfado, creyendo que así oculta su preocupación por él.

Leonardo trata decir otra cosa, pero comienza a sentir que su cabeza se partirá en dos.

Rafael acaricia con cuidado la cabeza de su maltrecho líder.

Donatelo no tarda en darle una pastilla que le ayude a sentirse mejor.

- 7 -se oye por el receptor, es Lyman-Ya 9 me ha dicho todo al respecto.

-Entonces es de su conocimiento que el Doctor Stockman, a sus espaldas, no sólo clonó a su hija Enid a petición suya, sino que creo cuatro clones en total.

/

-Cinco-la corrige 9-incluyéndome.

-Tras la muerte de su esposa y de su hija-continua Enid-en el atentado de hace unos meses…

/

-Murieron…La mamá de Enid…y Enid.-dice Miguel Ángel en un susurro, como si temiera que los que conversan sin sospechar que los oyen pudieran oírlo a él. Aunque en realidad es aflicción por saber la noticia.

/

-…le pidió al Doctor Stockman que clonara a su mujer y a su hija, para aliviar el dolor de su pérdida.

-Pero no sirvió de nada. Pudo crear una mujer y una niña, de la misma manera que Dios creo a Adán. Pero Stockman no es Dios, a los cuerpos no les dio alma.

/

-Se…equivoca…-intenta decir Leonardo, pero él no se recupera tan rápidamente como lo hacen las clones.

/

-Usted le pidió al Doctor Stockman que el clon de su hija no tuviera las debilidades de un humano común, así su desgracia no se volvería a repetir. A esa clon le otorgó mayor destreza, fuerza, agilidad mental. También la dotó de telequinesis y telepatía, incluso fue capaz por sí misma de crear un tipo energía con el que pudiera crear escudos que la ayudaran a protegerse, o que pudiera lanzar en forma de mortales rayos como sucede en una poderosa tormenta, todo esto para poder defender a su familia, pero principalmente a su hijo Evander.

-Sí, y lo hizo muy bien.

-Pero su anhelo por tener de regreso a su hija, él lo convirtió en un ambicioso proyecto. Lo llamo Crisálida. Ya que pretendía con las clones de su hija, convertirlas, de la misma manera que una oruga se transforma en una mariposa, en humanos invencibles. Ese proyecto lo vendería al mejor postor si resultaba como lo había planeado. El Ejército era su principal objetivo.

-Pero entre ustedes planearon otra cosa.

-Yo no. A mí el Doctor Stokman me eligió ser el reemplazo que usted le pidió de su hija ya que, después de unas pruebas, resulte ser la más débil de los clones, y no le servía para su proyecto. Yo no sabía el acuerdo entre las demás hasta que me conocí a 1, ella me dijo. Yo no conocía a 9. No sabía de su existencia. Sin embargo, 9 debía saber todo, si ya lo ha puesto al tanto.

-Lo sabe. Hoy en la mañana, mientras estabas en la escuela, ella se presentó. Por un segundo creí que mi hija estaba viva…pero los muertos no resucitan.-pareciera que fuera a romper en llanto, pero se toma un segundo para apartar el dolor que aún existe en su corazón-Me contó todo, y estoy de acuerdo en lo que las clones tramaron. Por eso en la noche, cuando oí que había un disturbio en la casa, no moví ni un solo dedo para evitar que se aniquilaran entre ustedes. Lo único que le pedí a 9, es que tuviera cuidado con mi hijo.

Por alguna extraña razón, Enid se siente traicionada…él lo sabía, y lo permitió.

-9 ya se había encargado de Stockman antes de hablar conmigo.-continua Lyman-Después de traicionar mi confianza se lo tenía bien merecido. Él creó una última clon, justo después de que tú fueras quien reemplazara a mi hija. Resulta que 9 es aún más fuerte y poderosa que las otras, pero eso a mí no me interesa, con que desempeñe bien su labor es más que suficiente para mí. No quiero tener varias hijas, varias Enid. Sólo tuve una y sólo quiero a una de regreso. Así que, me retiro. Cualquiera de las dos que sobreviva, por mí estará bien. Ya me acostumbre a ver que mi Enid ya no ría, ya no me platique de la escuela, que ya no me cuente del chico que le gustaba, que ya no sea una hermana para mi hijo, que ya no sea como era antes. No importa. Sólo quiero tener mi muñeca que me recuerde a mi hija, como tengo la muñeca que se parece a mi esposa. Es mejor tener a las muñecas aunque sin alma, que no tener nada de ellas.

El hombre, que no sólo perdió a su hija y a su esposa, sino también la capacidad de sentir, sube a su dormitorio, donde dejó a su "esposa" y a su hijo.

Enid…7 se entristece. Para su "padre", es sólo una muñeca. Pero por sobre todo esto, por sobre sus sentimientos, si acaso los tiene, tiene un deber, y lo cumplirá.

/

No hacen falta más explicaciones. Las mentes de las tortugas trabajan alocadamente, asimilando lo que acaban de escuchar: Como cualquiera que ha perdido un ser querido, Lyman no soportó la idea de no ver más a su esposa e hija. Pero él no se resignó. Teniendo el dinero y al hombre adecuado, pidió que renacieran su mujer y su hija de los despojos que quedaron de ellas. Stockman creó a la perfección los cuerpos, pero ¿y el alma? Es por eso que Enid parecía no tener sentimientos. Y la ambición del científico fue su ruina: sus creaciones se rebelaron.

/

-Vamos afuera.-dice 9.

-De acuerdo.

/

-No puede haber más de una Enid.-dice Miguel Ángel, antes de salir corriendo del camión.

-¡Espera!-le grita Rafael, pero su hermano tiene prisa por ir con su amiga.

-Vamos.-dice cansadamente Leonardo.

-¿Pero estás bien?-se apresura Donatelo a ayudar a Leonardo a ponerse de pie. Rafael también ayuda.

-Más o menos, pero hay que evitar que se maten.

-Dirás que hay que evitar que esa "9" mate la novia de Mia.-dice Rafael-¿Qué no oíste que es la más fuerte de las clones?

9 y 7 van a la parte de atrás de la casa, donde está el jardín. Pero por ser invierno, no hay flores, sólo arbustos sin hojas.

Ponen una distancia entre una y otra.

-¿Cómo lograste ocultar tu presencia de mi?-7 le pregunta a 9.

-Es una de las cosas que descubrí durante el entrenamiento.-dice con orgullo-Es una de las mejores facultades que nos otorgó Stoskman, somos autodidactas: no necesitamos de nadie para aprender.

-En todo caso, yo también descubrí algo.-dice 7.

-¿Qué?

-5 me dijo que extrañaría a 1 y a 3. Eso significa que se tomaron cariño.

-Yo también las extrañaré, a todas, menos a ti.

-Eso también me dijo, pero el punto es…

-El punto es que vas a morir.

-Entiendo por qué todas estaban enojadas conmigo: porque yo fui quien estaba con los Daniels. Pero no lo elegí por mi misma. Stockman me echó, me alejo de ustedes, mis hermanas.

-No somos hermanas. Somos clones. Somos la copia de alguien que murió.

-Lo somos de cierta manera. Compartimos los mismos genes, pero cada una tiene un carácter diferente.

-Creo que debo darte un punto por eso.

-Es lo que pude ver en el breve tiempo que las conocí. Es una lástima que yo no haya convivido con ustedes.

-No lo creo. Estuvo bien. Así no tendré remordimiento en matarte, como me hubiera pasado con mis hermanas.

-Yo no quería asesinarlas, a ninguna ustedes, pero no tuve opción: al tener la misión de cuidar a Evander no podía dejarme matar. Y ustedes planearon matarme para tomar mi lugar en la familia Daniels.

-Cuando desperté, me platicaron las demás que tú habías sido quien estaba en el lugar de Enid y que cuidarías de Evander. ¡No fue justo! Cualquiera de nosotras era mejor que tú para estar con Evander y con el Señor y la Señora Daniels. Si hubiera sido 1, o 3, o 5, o yo, no hubiéramos actuado así, pero siendo tú, teníamos miedo por la seguridad de ellos. Por tu culpa podría pasarles algo, porque no los protegerás debidamente. Por eso decidimos que debías ser reemplazada. El problema fue que todas queríamos estar con ellos y no estar entrenando para llegar a ser la soldado invencible que quería Stockman. Así que renunciamos a convertirnos en eso para regresar con la familia Daniels, aunque eso significara matarnos unas a las otras, siendo la que sobreviviera, la merecedora de ocupar el lugar de la fallecida Enid. Cualquiera menos tú.

-Eso se le llama Celos. ¿Sabes?

-No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que matándote a ti, yo seré Enid.

-No serás Enid. Ningún clon puede serlo. Tenemos sus recuerdos, su apariencia…pero no somos ella. Apenas estoy logrado entender sus alegrías, sus tristezas, sus sueños…pero no soy ella. Y tú tampoco.

-Hace frío, y ya quiero estar con mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano tomando una taza con chocolate caliente.

Y sin más la ataca.

-¡Pero hay otra cosa que deberías saber!-le dice al esquivar la patada. Pero de un invisible movimiento, 9 logra apresarla del cuello, y aprieta con fuerza.

7 intenta liberar los dedos que la estrangulan.

-¡Enid! ¡Resiste!-Miguel Ángel aparece a la carrera.

-El GIR…que nos implantó Stokcman…-dice 7 entrecortadamente.

-¡Déjala!-Miguel Ángel ataca, pero 9 también lo toma del cuello.-¡Aaag!

-¿Qué hay con eso?-9 no la mata enseguida, por si es algo importante.

-Yo…con gran esfuerzo, logré luchar contra 1…Pero no quería matarla, no quería…ni ella tampoco quería matarme…pero creyó que yo sería una mejor Enid que ella...porque….ella tenía miedo…tenía miedo de que ustedes si no intentaba matarme…y no debía tener miedo si ella quería ser Enid y proteger a la familia… pero tenía más miedo que la rechazaran ustedes por no hacer en lo que habían quedado…Pero era lista, muy lista…supuso que si yo…me comía su GIR…yo adquiría sus conocimientos…y sus habilidades…

Miguel Ángel golpea el brazo que lo aprisiona, pero no logra nada.

-El GIR-dice 9-es la Guía de Información Recopilada, es un dispositivo que Stockman nos implantó en el cerebro para que aprendiéramos cosas nuevas muchísimo más rápido que cualquier humano normal. Así un entrenamiento militar podría ser de unas horas en vez de meses y ahorrarle bastante dinero a la milicia en gastos. Así que 1 supuso que si tú te comieras su GIR…

-Ella…se mató…para que yo me comiera…su experiencia y habilidades adquiridos…y lo hice…le abrí la cabeza…y me lo comí…El GIR….parece…tiene la forma de un bonito capullo de mariposa, una Crisálida…tal vez…de ahí tomo el nombre Stockman para su proyecto….sabe bien…

-¿Y?

-Sucedió lo que ella…dijo. Mis heridas sanaron… muy rápido y pude crear un escudo; al comerme… el de 3 pude lanzar energía…con 5 soy mucho más rápida….esas habilidades…no las tenía…y al comer ese capullo…

-Pero de cualquier forma, yo soy mucho más poderosa y rápida. No puedes evitar que te mate.

-¡¿Y nosotros qué?!-es el grito desafiante de Rafael.

9 le arroja a Miguel Ángel, y por cacharlo, Rafael suelta sus sais, pero Donatelo y Leonardo siguen en la embestida. 9 les lanza un rayo de luz que los golpea, derrumbándolos al instante. Rafael, después de un rápido vistazo a su hermano herido, de inmediato se lanza contra ella, pero 9, con señalarlo con su dedo índice, lo paraliza.

Rafael siente como una leve descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo que le impide moverse.

-¿Tienes otra cosa que decirme?

-No quería matar…a las demás….pero no desistían…No tuve alternativa…ya que querían matarme a cualquier precio…aproveche para…robar sus habilidades…para hacerme más fuerte y…proteger a la familia Daniels…

-Entonces…

7 toma el brazo de 9 con el que la tiene sometida, y lo usando toda su fuerza, lo dobla hasta romperle el brazo, y ni un quejido sale de la boca de 9.

Esto hace que pierda la concentración y Rafael es liberado. No tarda nada en reunirse con los demás que se reagrupan.

7 se aleja de ella pero para acercarse a las tortugas.

-Eres más fuerte.-a 9 le cuelga el brazo quebrado-Pero yo sano muy rápido.-y el brazo se repara por sí mismo instantáneamente.

-Huye Enid-dice Miguel Ángel a 7-Nosotros la entretendremos para que huyas.

7 se gira para mirar a 9, como diciéndole (quizás con la mente) que le oportunidad de hablar con sus amigos. Y accede, no muy contenta.

-No Mia. Es la mejor de nosotras. Ella es la idónea para cuidar a papá, a mamá y a Evander.

-¿Qué quelonios quieres decir?-pregunta Rafael.

-Mi único deber es procurar el bienestar de Evander. 9 lo hará mucho mejor que yo. Es más poderosa y no tengo ninguna posibilidad de ganarle. Sabiendo que ella cuidará bien de él, puedo morir con tranquilidad. Ella será Enid Daniels.

Todos enmudecen al oír las palabras de la chica, y por su actitud de valentía, más por eso que el hecho de que ella sabe que ellos ya saben todo.

Temiendo que hayan sido sus propias palabras que le dijo no hace mucho, lo que la haces actuar así, Leonardo avanza un paso, con firmeza, para decirle algo a 7, pero Miguel Ángel se le adelanta.

-¿Y yo qué?-le dice con tristeza-¿Crees que no te voy a extrañar?

-Podrás venir a verla a ella, será como yo, pues nos parecemos.

-¡No!-se desespera porque no cambia de opinión-Se parecen pero no son la misma. A ella no la quiero. Te quiero a ti.

_Te quiero_…las palabras resuena en su cabeza, y el eco va a rebotar a su corazón…los recuerdos de Enid aparecen: El padre, la madre, el hermano, los amigos, incluso un chico que la pretendía… ya antes había oído esas palabras que le habían dicho todos ellos. Pero no son sus recuerdos, esas palabras no eran para ella, jamás se las habían dicho a ella, a la copia, ni siquiera de parte de su "hermano", pero él no tuvo la culpa, le advirtieron que no la importunara tanto por un dolor inexistente. Pero los demás, ¿por qué nunca le dijeron que la querían aunque no se comportaba como lo hacia Enid? Y ahora que las escucha por primera vez…comprende qué es lo que sentía la verdadera Enid al oírlas. Ahora lo sabe. Es….

Horrorosamente doloroso.

Un fuerte dolor atraviesa su pecho.

Se mira.

Está cubierto de un color rojo brillante.

Ni siquiera tiene tiempo para pensar qué es lo que le ha pasado porque las fuerzas la abandonan abruptamente: sus piernas se le doblan, todo se vuelve oscuro, más oscuro de lo que es esa fría noche, y cae.

No siente que Miguel Ángel la abraza para que no caiga pesadamente al suelo que está cubierto de nieve. No oye cómo la llama la tortuga del antifaz naranja una y otra y otra vez, con un horrible temor rasgándole la garganta.

Sólo logra ver su rostro…el mismo rostro que el padre tenía cuando sostenía en brazos a su verdadera hija moribunda.

El mismo rostro de un sufrimiento sin fin.

-Mia…-dice con un hilo de voz, y con sangre escurriéndole por la boca.

Algo más que su pecho destrozado termina por rompérsele enteramente.

Y tímidas lágrimas mojan su delicado rostro.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me matas ahora que podría vivir no solo para mi hermano? Podría…quería….¡QUIERO VIVIR POR MIGUEL ÁNGEL!

¡¿POR QUÉ?!

¿Por qué me apartas de él?

¡Maldita!

Confíe en ti. Confíe en ti. ¡Maldita seas! ¡Confíe en ti!...No lo hubiera hecho, pero confíe en ti…¡TE HUBIERA DESTROZADO CON MIS MANOS SIN VACILAR! ¡SERÍA LA ÚNICA QUE NO LE HUBIERA TENIDO MISERICORDIA!

Estoy… muriendo. 

Duele…duele mucho…

Cómo duele ver que sufre por mi culpa.

¡ME DUELE!

¡Mátame de una vez! ¡YA MATAME!...No lo soporto…ya no soporto ver el horrible sufrimiento del único que ha sido capaz…de quererme…por quien soy…

¡Ya no soporto este dolor!

Ya dame el golpe definitivo…

¡YA MÁTAME!

Mátame….ya mátame...

La oscuridad se vuelve todo.

_Qué sentido tiene acabar con todo el dolor, si es por eso que reconoces cuando no lo hay, cuando eres feliz de verdad y lo viva que estás. No quiero ni es mi intención llevarme nada de ti._

_Ahora tengo todo y más de lo que tú misma podías darme. Pero piénsalo de esta forma: ¿Qué sentido tiene el amor y la dicha sin el esfuerzo y los sacrificios para conseguirlos?_

_No te he quitado su recuerdo ¿Eso no te basta? ¿Prefieres un mundo donde lo tengas todo para luego no apreciarlo como es realmente?_

_Y al maldecirme. Y al destrozarme. ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? ¿La venganza podría regresarte algo de lo que ya has perdido?_

_El golpe definitivo te los das tu misma. ¿De qué me sirve llevarme tu vida? Cuando todo lo que quiero son las obras que en ella has realizado. Cómo puedes creer que contra mi puedes ganar cuando ni si quiera nos hemos enfrentado…y muerta estás._

-¡EENIIIIIIIIDD!

/

-Ah.

Evander se despierta de sobre salto.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?-su padre le pregunta. Se sienta a su lado.

-Yo…oí a mi amigo llamar a mi hermana.

Una mujer, de piel blanca, ojos verde lima y cabellera rubia, está acostada al lado del pequeño. También despierta y se sienta, pero no dice nada. Es el padre quien conforta al pequeño.

-Enid está bien. Ahora duérmete, Fue una noche muy pesada. Mañana en la mañana la veras.

-Sí, pero…

-Anda, que mañana vas a la escuela y no quiero que te levantes tarde.

-Bueno.

El niño se acuesta, y la mujer también y lo abraza. Él la mira, pero en ese bello rostro no surge ni una sonrisa.

-"Si Enid pudo sonreír, mamá también lo hará. También lo hará. Y papá igual."

Y confiando en que los milagros ocurren, pronto vuelve a quedarse dormido.

/

Un pequeño copo de nieve cae. Y tras él, sus hermanos, algo rezagados, descienden a la tierra, como si no hubiera suficiente nieve que ya cubre todo.

Los copos de nieve caen sobre una linda niña, que hace sólo unos instantes, había escuchado las palabras más hermosas que puedan existir. Ella yace dormida, pero está en un sueño del que no se despierta nunca más.

Otra chica, de largo cabello, está de pie junto a la niña que está dormida, mirándola detenidamente. Prefiere mirarla, que oír un doloroso llanto que se escucha a lo lejos. Esas lágrimas son para la niña que duerme. La chica que está de pie no entiende por qué ese llanto ni el por qué de los gritos ni de la resistencia de ese ser que fue llevado a rastras por los otros. Ella también debe regresar a su propio hogar, en cuanto se vayan esos individuos que nada tenían que hacer allí en primer lugar.

Al oír que el vehiculo se aleja, la chica de larga cabellera se inclina hacia la niña que duerme. Parece que estuviera viéndose en un espejo, ya que son idénticas. Pero una ya no respira, y el cuerpo inerte debe ser llevado a otra parte. Piensa enterrarlo junto al rosal. En primavera florecerá y brotaran una hermosas rosas rojas, como la sangre que ha dejado de brotar del pecho de la niña que duerme.

Acerca una mano, para acariciar el frío rostro.

-¿Por qué me duele verte así? Te ataque por la espalda porque me desesperé un poco, ya quería estar con mi familia, pero tú ya habías aceptado morir, así que pensé que ya era hora. Aún así, me duele haberlo hecho. No estuvimos juntas en los absurdos entrenamientos del científico ese. Llegue a despreciarte porque sería tu culpa si lograban matar al resto de la familia. Sin embargo…creo que te echaré de menos. Descuida, cuidaré bien a Evander, a mamá y a papá.

Toma una de sus muñecas y la lleva arrastrando hasta un arbusto del que florecerán rosas en un tiempo más. La deja en el suelo, y con sus propias manos cava un hoyo no muy profundo en la tierra. Cuando terminada su labor, deposita el frío cuerpo dentro de este. Lentamente lo cubre con tierra y nieve.

-Fue una excelente medida de seguridad el que, al morir, nuestros cuerpos de desintegraran por completo, eliminando de esta manera cualquier indicio de sus experimentos. Ese Stockman era listo, se aseguró de no dejar evidencia alguna. Y de ti no quedara nada.

Ya que termina de cubrirla de tierra, se permite mirar un momento el pequeño montículo de tierra. Se inclina sobre la tumba para susurrar unas palabras.

-Adiós hermana.

En poco tiempo la tumba será cubierta por la blanca nieve, como si nunca hubiera sido removida la tierra, como si jamás hubiera existido una niña muy singular que decía llamarse Enid.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**N/A:** Si algún detalle les parece familiar (por no mencionar los números 1, 3, 5, 7 y 9, o ciertas siglas) es mera coincidencia.

El último fragmento en cursivas no es mío, es de mi buen amigo Guir. Él me había dado permiso de usar ese párrafo suyo desde hace ya un tiempo, pero no encontraba la historia correcta para considerarlo. Espero que haya quedado bien en este capitulo y en la historia. Gracias Guir, por concederme el honor.

Hay un capitulo más que es el Epilogo. Ya está agregado.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer mi fic y por sus reviews.


	10. Epilogo

**Discla****imer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo, desde siempre, por siempre y para siempre. Y ni gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**CRISÁ****LIDA**

Epilogo

Es una asoleada y bella mañana. A diferencia de la noche anterior, en la que el frío y la nieve estuvieron implacables. Pero es tan bello este día que pareciera que anunciara la llegada de la primavera.

Aún así, los chicos que van al colegio van bien abrigados. Algunos van a paso rápido, no quieren llegar tarde. Otros llegan en auto, o en bici. Otros más llegan a pie solos; unos más van acompañados por uno o por sus dos padres, o el abuelo o la abuela, o por el hermano mayor.

Una bellísima dama acompaña a sus dos niños: una chica de larga cabellera rubia, tan larga como la de su madre, y un niño muy entusiasta.

Los deja a la puerta principal del colegio.

-Gracias por traernos mamá.-dice el niño y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias mamá.-dice la chica y también le da un beso.

-Se cuidan.-les recomienda la dama, pero sin mostrar mucha preocupación por sus hijos, será porque saben cuidarse.

-Nos vemos a la salida.-dice el niño al alejarse junto con su hermana.

-Nos vemos a la salida.-responde automáticamente su mamá y se retira.

-Fue buena idea-dice el niño-que mamá nos trajera. Hace mucho que no nos acompañaba al colegio.

-Sí. También me alegra que nos trajera.-y se nota su alegría.

Él toma la mano de su hermana muy contento de verla alegre y no tan seria como sucedía desde hace algún tiempo. Tal vez ya no es el alma de la fiesta como lo era antes, pero ha vuelto a sonreír. Y es mejor que nada.

Y alguien más nota esa sonrisa: Dos chicas que platican amenamente cerca de la entrada principal antes de decidirse entrar al colegio.

-Mira quién va para allá.

-Sí. Oye, como que a ella se le nota algo diferente.

-Debe ser su cabello, ayer no lo traía tan largo.

-Debió usar un nuevo shampoo.

-No hay shampoo que te haga crecer el cabello tan rápido.

-¿Y si le preguntamos?

-No quiero. Se ha vuelto muy callada y aburrida desde el accidente.

-Vero, fue un accidente, uno no sale así como así de un shock tan tremendo.

-¿Crees que hemos sido malas amigas al dejar de hablarle?

-La verdad es que sí, pero podemos remediarlo. Ven.

Caminan hacia la susodicha.

-Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Verónica. Hola Amelia.-su saludo es muy formal-Estoy bien, gracias.

-¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello?

-Uso un nuevo shampoo.

-¿Qué te dije?

-¿Pero cómo te creció así de rápido?

-Son extensiones.

-¡Extensiones! Claro. Qué tontas fuimos.

-Pero la verdad amiga, te ves…radiante.

-Gracias.

-Debe ser por un chico.

-¿Un chico?

-Una chica sólo tiene esa mirada de felicidad al conocer a un galán.

Las dos chicas ríen divertidas.

-Tienes que contarnos los detalles.

-En la hora del recreo. O a la hora de la salida.

-Hermana, se hace tarde.-la apremia su hermano.

-Lo siento, ya vamos. Disculpen, pero no podremos platicar a la hora de la salida. Hoy mi hermano y yo iremos a visitar a unos amigos.

-¿De verdad?

-No les miento.-sonríe con timidez.

-¿Entonces por qué sonríes? ¡Uno de esos amigos te gusta!

-No es así.-se sonroja.

-Déjala, ya nos enteraremos. Así que nos debes el chisme. En el recreo platicamos.

-O en la clase.

Ríen de nuevo.

-Perdonen, debo llevar mi hermano a su salón.

-La hermana mayor haciéndola de niñera. Pobre de ti.

-No es lo mismo-dice el niño-una niñera que una hermana mayor.

-Como digas chiquillo. Bye.

-Bye.

Las chicas echan a andar entre cuchicheos.

-Como que sí ha cambiado, ¿Verdad? Después del accidente como que estaba traumada, con cara de búho todo el tiempo, pero ya se le pasó.

-Sí. Se le ve muy contenta.

-Ya sabemos por qué.

Y ríen de nuevo.

-La cara que va a poner Hernán cuando se entere de que su Enid ya tiene otro galán.

-Pero él tiene la culpa, dejó pasar su oportunidad.

-Pero él le estuvo insistiendo. Ella fue la que se hizo del rogar. No entiendo como pudo dudar en ser su novia, si Hernán es un chico muy guapo.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo. ¿Entonces que le habrá visto a ese otro?

-Ya nos enteraremos.

La risa logran escucharla los hermanos, a pesar de que ese par de chicas ya están algo retiradas de ellos. Se ponen en camino.

-Qué raras amigas tienes.

-Eran amigas, dejaron de hablarme hace tiempo.

-Ah, sí. ¿Pero por qué te hablaron ahora?

-Están arrepentidas de haberme ignorado y quieren ser mis amigas otra vez.

-¿Y las dejaras?

-No lo sé. Primero hay que lograr que mamá y papá sonrían de nuevo. Eso es más importante.

-¡Y ver de nuevo a Mia también! ¡Y a sus hermanos!

-Sí.-sonríe-También es importante ir a verlos.

-¡Vaya sorpresa que les daremos cuando nos vean!

-Será grandioso.-debería estar contenta de ver a sus amigos, pero se pone un poco triste-"Sólo que...¿cómo explicarles que mi 'alma' está ahora en otro cuerpo, pero que soy la misma que conocieron?"

Evoca un recuerdo, un recuerdo que es muy suyo:

9 se despedía de su "hermana", cuando la tierra donde estaba ella enterrada empezó a moverse. Oye un raro crujido. Curiosa, se acerca más y unos pequeños tentáculos surgen de la tierra. Por la sorpresa, aleja su rostro pero ese algo salta a su cara en un segundo. La chica trata de arrancarlo, pero la cosa se agarra de ella con todos los tentáculos que tiene, mientras un tentáculo busca el oído. Lo encuentra y se entierra en el orificio más y más provocando que sangre, se va haciendo camino al cerebro. Lo halla y el tentáculo se incrusta en él, hurga en el cerebro sin importar que lo esté dañando, se introduce hasta llegar a un bulbo. El bulbo se sacude, pero no se mueve tan rápido como el intruso y éste lo atraviesa como una lanza. La chica deja de luchar, sus brazos caen a sus costados, su mirada parece inexistente. Ahora, sin problema, la cosa entera se recorre al orificio del oído y, cual pulpo, se compacta y se introduce por completo por el pequeño orificio, hasta el último tentáculo logra introducirse en la cabeza de la petrificada chica. Se aloja en el cerebro ya que destruyó el otro "pulpo" que se ha disuelto. Al ocupar su lugar como conquistador, los tentáculos se retraen, lo que le da ahora una bonita forma, como de un delicado capullo de una mariposa. Los daños internos del cuerpo, que sigue inmóvil, se reparan instantáneamente, y entonces, la chica parpadea. La Crisálida…7 ha tomado control de su nuevo cuerpo.

Enid sonríe, y un brillo muy especial, el de la esperanza, ilumina sus bellos ojos verde lima.

-¿Recuerdas cómo llegar a la casa de las tortugas?-pregunta muy ansioso Evander.

-Por supuesto.

-Qué bueno, ya me estaba preocupando. Yo no lo recuerdo bien, con todo lo que pasó…pero si tú lo recuerdas, todo está bien.-se alegra mucho.

-Sí hermano, todo está bien. Muy bien.-ella también se alegra.

Y piensa qué podría decirle a Mia al verlo:

Hola. ¿Cómo estás. ¡Qué gusto verte!

Ha salido el sol y estás aquí.

El cielo era un mar, guiado por el sur.

Ha llovido y es un espejo azul.

Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

Tus ojos brillan con ese color particular,

son como el cristal de la Catedral,

como la inquietud de una novedad.

Oigo tu voz, temblando de ansiedad.

No hay melodía más dulce, no la hay.

Hoy descubrí que existe una razón

para soñar y vivir.

Al final de aquella calle veo

espejos azules proyectar

la historia mejor que he podido ver,

de un hombre que ama a una mujer.

Al final de aquella calle veo

espejos azules proyectar

la historia mejor que he podido ver,

de un hombre que ama a una mujer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Esto último es una canción: Espejos Azules, la canta Pablo Ruiz.

http: // www. youtube .com/watch?v=RlREntzUFUg&playnext_from=TL&videos=fiZi7R4UPTA

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han aventurado a leer mi alucine. ¡Muchas gracias! Ojala les haya gustado. Como dije, era un intento por escribir algo de horror, acción y romance.

Aprovecho para avisar que escribiré otros dos fic largos, pero sobre todo que intentaré que la trama sea más sobre horror, o eso espero. Mi siguiente fic lo subo el 28 de mayo, y se llama El Huésped.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Se cuidan mucho.


End file.
